Hakurei Honor
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: "As a maiden of the Hakurei... my duty is my honor. It knows no bounds." Reimu said to the still surprised Mami and the stoic Homura.
1. Prolouge

Author`s Note: Since I`ll be shelving The 39th and ATGIS will be my primary, this will become my second project.

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magica Madoka and Touhou. All rights goes to their respective authors/creators.

Chapter 0: Our Maiden; We should donate

Gensokyo...

The mystical land of legend. A place where all those that were forgotten reside. A land where magic still resides and Youkai roams the land. Truly a mystifying place, yet still lurks danger. Though... How is it different from the normal world? For they have little difference between them.

In Gensokyo though; live one very special girl. One with black hair that flowed just above her shoulders. Hazy brown eyes that showed intellect, cunning and wisdom. A fit physique that showed a lean and well developed body; one that had the right curves for that small frame. And last a personality that was rough, yet was not rude nor was boastful; one that showed what her eyes showed and one whose tact that could be only attributed to other brilliant minds. This was Hakurei, Reimu.

She is known for many things, both good and bad. She was a shrine maiden to most, terror to her foes, friend to few and most of all, protector to all. And as such, it is quite odd that these are not the first thing many would associate with the red & white shrine . For many would remember her as someone who is `notoriously lazy` that many tried to rationalize why. Many say that she sleeps and lazes all day like many think of her (making the poor girl depressed). Others say she keeps entertaining the many visitors to the shrine (which is half true considering Suika & Marisa keep mooching on her amongst other `things`). And for a few, doing what a shrine maiden does, albeit away from prying eyes (which Sanae insists, the poor fool. Yeah keep telling people that.) It does not help that VIVIT and Ryuuto, her two maids, are the ones who is mostly seen on shrine grounds (doing most of the chores no less, and when you think about it, hilarious as well).

Despite this only one truth was there, and it lies within the maiden`s duty: that of which to protect. For her duty does not bind her to Gensokyo, no... it goes beyond that. Due to finicky of spatial barriers, she must attend to the outside world as well. And thanks to that she has to go to school as well, a part of her life that she heavily bemoans (yet something that Sanae would envy, she would probably have an aneurysm as well if she found out).

She takes it all in stride though. And truly it what makes her strong. For whatever life throws at her, she catches with an iron grip and keeps it close to her heart never letting go. And this tale, this long tale is just one of them.

#0#

Kai: And this ends chapter 0, which is nothing but an intro. With that please rate and review!

Reimu: Remember to donate as well.

Kai: Oh yeah... and that.


	2. Chapter 1

Author`s Note: To privatesargent : You have no idea, specially how fickle of a main character Reimu is. Is hard to add to Reimu's character witout her being too OC… At any rate here's Ch1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magica Madoka and Touhou. All rights goes to their respective authors/creators.

Chapter 1: They Stir; Maiden Aware

It was not a dream.

"NO! DONT! HE`S TRICKING YOU!"

The static ridden images and the voices they carry did not felt like her own.

"You`re lying! That`s not true!"

It was vision, one not clearly for her, yet intrudes upon her mind.

"Aaaah... Ahh... Waaaahhhh!"

The blood curdling scream, the broken unidentifyable images contained horror and despair she could never imagined.

"NO! No no no no no..."

A familiar voice rings in her mind. And dread fills her heart.

"I dont want to become a witch... so please..."

And then absolute darkness. As abrupt as it came thus as abrupt as it end. The shrine maiden`s mind was full of confusion. She could not comprehend, for she knew that was not hers. Perhaps... her goddess had connected, if for a while to the source.

"THIS LIFE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

That one however was clearly for her and with that shout of defiance caused her rest to be slighted.

"Reimu-sama!"

A more familiar voice could now be heard.

"Reimu-sama! Please wake up, it`ll late for you soon."

It seemed that morning came fast, as one of her maids Ryuuto roused her from her slumber. Opening her drowsy eyes to the world of conciousness she turned to her maid and nods. With a smile the maid helps her up and proceeds with her work. For a while, Reimu eyed her maid put away her futon and began cleaning her room. Due to renovations on the "outer side" of the shrine, all her possesions were in the "inner side" of the shrine. And with "inner side`s" track record, she more or less lost sleep from paranoia than the vision she had "witnessed" a while ago. And yet, that vision disturbed her more considering one of the last part was clearly for her. Keeping that thought aside she began to move grogily to the bathroom.

A short while later, a refreshed and properly dressed Reimu threaded to that "side`s" dining room wherein her second maid VIVIT* served her breakfast with a wide smile. Returning the smile, she began to eat, a task that took only a few minutes. Now energized she said goodbye to her two maids and headed to the back of the "inner side" of the shrine to get to the "outer" one. Passing Genji`s lake, the old wise turtle that had become her guardian in her first few years in Gensokyo, she greeted the elder before passing through the small torii that would lead her "out". Passing through the barrier was always an experience; then again it`s also not much at the same time (Since people seemed to have a knack of wandering giving her constant headaches). Once out, she acknowledged the side of the of the shrine that`s being renovated for a few seconds, then sighing before heading on. Her destination: Mitakahara Middle School.

The school and in turn Mitakahara City was unrealistic and very odd or technically experimental. It was a city of artistry and technology that was in it's late test phase (so the Japanese would get away at plagiarism) but the art part shines through. Many of the buildings and structures were based and/or copied from other buildings and structures from various parts of the world. Though the fact that her current school according to her research seemed to be based on a prison still disturbs her today. Then again this was her last year in middle school and would soon leave for the more chaotic high school. Thinking about that with the knowledge of her responsibility to Gensokyo gave her a splitting headache.

"Yo."

Washing those thoughts away were the voice of her friend and classmate: Kaname Mirai. The redhead spotted her while Reimu reviewed her knowledged of Mitakahara looking like a lost sheep.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing to be concerned Mirai."

"Jeez Reimu. Your flat tone is off putting."

"Sorry. I was thinking of our school again."

"Oh you mean that our school was based on some Auswich Prison? Let it go Reimu. I mean, who cares? I mean no school is as cool as ours."

"I believe it`s Austrian, but I can`t remember myself. But you`re right, no school is made up of 80% glass like ours."

"You`re not gonna say that it`s giant safety hazzard now will you?"

"No... " *long pause*

"Yes..."

"Jezz Reimu, lighten up. With that attitude and your low morning energy no wonder Hongo-sensei berates you..."

"*groan* Please... you and I know why I`m like... this..."

"You mean a "lazy shrine maiden"*?"

"If we`re gonna talk smack then I might as well speak about you`re choice of literature... or music..."

"*sweat* Can we talk about something else now? Ummmm... like cake!"

"Cake?"

"Yeah cake."

"Oh? That sounds wonderful then."

A third voice interrupted their conversation. Turning to the voice Reimu finds her second friend and classmate: the blonde bombshell Tomoe Mami. Reimu could not stop the pangs of dread as she eyed her delicate features. The half-sane voice of her friend echoing in the vision shouting noes followed of what seemed to be gunshots... Well, who would feel good about that.

"Ohayo. Reimu-san, Kaname-san." Mami casually greeted not noticing the face Reimu gave her, Mirai however did. The knot curling within her friend was so powerful that she decided to take Mami`s attention for awhile. `She is a shrine maiden afterall... but for her to react like that upon seeing Mami`s face...`

"Heh... ohayo Mami, hows our oujo today?"

"Eh?"

"What`s with that flush? It`s not like we call you anything else."

"Ka-ka-kaname-san!"

"(Reimu, your composure.) And what`s with Reimu getting first name basis and I don`t. Ain`t I your close friend too?"

"(Arigato Mirai.) Pouting like a sissy little girl will not help your case. Besides it just shows that she likes me better."

"What! N-n-no! It`s just I`m used to it! And-and I..."

"(You`re welcome Reimu...) Yeah... yeah we know... Being the second coming of Hiro-sempai anyways. (But was the insult necessary?). And stop with shy finger twidling!"

"(Yes... yes it does) No surprise here. Seeing that she`s with her all those times. It helps that they`re practically clones of each other."

"(You suck! )"

"Mou! You two are incorrigible!"

"(Meh... =-=)"

"I wonder if she`s still taking care of Sae-senpai?"

"Who knows? Have you heard from her Mirai?"

"I did."

"(By the way Reimu you better tell me what`s eating you later.) Really? What`s the word then?"

"Well I heard their apartments got two new tenants. She said that they were good company, she even said one of them were new at living alone."

"(I will.) Oh? Good thing she has Sae-sempai and Hiro-sempai then."

"(Good.) Haha really? Though you're kinda right. And oh yeah about that cake."

"Mirai... what do you mean that cake?"

"Ummmm... Weren`t you about to talk about cake when I saw you?"

"Oh? The cake is a lie then."

"Oh for kami`s sake Mi-"

""Reimu/Reimu-san?""

Both girls was confused to why their friend had stopped. Looking around they noticed that were at the front gate of the school. Their conversation had shortened their travel as did not notice the distance. The girls knew Reimu would just point this out not stop abruptly. Looking again at Reimu they saw that she was now looking at a particular direction. Turning they found just what... no who she was staring at. Right across Reimu who was staring back was a girl. A girl that did not look much, despite her unmoving gait and drowsy yet sharp purple eyes. This girl, that took the shrine maiden`s attention was one Akemi Homura.

#0#

Kai: That's it for this one… note that I've kept Reimu the way she is… well almost. Seeing that canonicly she's quite the indefferent jerk.

At any rate, if anyone recognizes VIVIT I only put her there due to convenience and I don't think Ryuuto would survive as a the girl's helping hand. And we all know about the lazy part. Well next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Author`s Note: Yep double update… it's the least of what I can do…. BTW I really need a beta…

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magica Madoka and Touhou. All rights goes to their respective authors/creators.

Chapter 2: Danger Comes; The 1st Encounter

Akemi Homura was confused, aggravated and more importantly very very frightened. Her first few tries had ended in pure and utter failure. With every return the events that transpires becomes worse than before... but now, her hidden horror behind the stoic and heartless (to a point) facade intensified. It all started from her release from the hospital where she felt this heavy feeling of despair and fear. She felt her `Soul Gem` incredibly darken as her soul struggled against something akin to an unyielding and stubborn soul. As if she struggled to reign in herself. That thought was enough to send shivers upon her spine. And the worst thing about it is that the feeling was so powerful that she broke her facade a few times to wince and even once or twice get the feeling of `falling`. She even had screamed and flailed in agony in those times. This knowledge had softened her a little before freezing her heart once more.

The second thing that added to her dread was the large number of unknowns and anomalies that suddenly littered the already weird Mitakihara City. From the small church with the weird priest; up to the seemingly out of place bike shop/garage. Then there were her neighbors. The first one is Hayate Ichimonji was honestly a nice man, good photographer (which what he looked like) and great neighbor. Yet his sudden existence was a shock to Homura. She made it that she had no neighbors due her apartment`s `nature` and used her power to make it so, in fact it worked everytime. Then there was the college student named Maribel Han the other neighbor. She was even worse as Hayate as he was not the type to meddle with her but Marible would, seeing she was an active seeker of the supernatural. In fact she was the reason she could not do anything. If she tried to use her powers on either, she`s sure that she would need to `jump` sooner than expected. But those were not the worse part of them, that came when she got to school and had an early encounter with Tomoe Mami and her two friends (which she clearly did not know either). This was the worst part as she could only stare at one who glowed with might. This aggravated her enough to unconsciously glare at her, rationality and stoism getting thrown out the window.

The Miko in turn could only stare in shock before glaring back. The dark aura the girl emitted tore her from the pleasant conversation she was having as well as the pangs of dread that assaulted her. Mami was incredibly worried as Reimu wasn`t the only one glaring at the dark haired girl. This farce lasted only a few more moments before the girl regained her stoic attitude, bowing at them, and finally going ahead of them. Reimu and Mirai continued to glare not taking their sight off the dark haired girl. `Something is incredibly off with that girl` was thought of two while their blonde friend fretted at what went on.

"What was her problem!" the red head had shouted stomping all the while. While staring at someone was inappropriate, and glaring at the offenders was fine. Adding dark emotions or `killing intent` was not appreciated. Reimu who had reigned her emotions first put a hand on Mirai`s shoulder to calm her down, then nudged Mami to move as well for they were making a scene. The aura the girl gave off was unnerving. It did not help that Mami gave off a similar yet very different one. The girl`s aura was fierce and unmistakingly disturbed, like her own during times of aggravation or frustration. Not only was the girl being off but something is causing her to worsen. She said nothing when her friends interrupted her thoughts as she reached a realization. From the fierceness and the depths (of darkness) her aura emitted, she had `identified` this `girl`.

`I wonder what you want...` Reimu thought as they threaded through their school.

`...**lich**.`

#0#

Kai: Well that's all for now! Next up is well REIMU VS. HOMURA!

Reimu: As the main character I will win.

Homura: Hmph. (Dark glares at Reimu)

Kai: Crap… well see you later!


	4. Chapter 3

Author`s Note: This was delayed long enough. Still I could not believe that Ikureader killed one of my SD cards... *groan* At any rate here`s Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Puella Magica Madoka. All rights goes to their respective authors/creators.

Chapter 3: Confrontation; Girl from the Vision

Mitakahara Middle School is fairly a normal school (despite anyone`s claims). And most students were normal as well... so far they are. But now in front of the school gate was two very special girls... And both of them eyed one another like foes meeting for their final inevitable duel. Both gazed intently, neither one wavering. That is until the long haired girl broke out into a bow and went her way. Reimu, and in extension Mirai eyed the girl as she went ahead, both had an inkling of something much more. But whatever it was they`d kept to themselves. By then all of this was broken by the one who absolutely had no idea on what was going on.

"What was it? Is there something wrong? Did you knew her?" Mami asked them hurriedly; completely oblivious to what had transpired. Reimu only turned away, a slight blush on her face. True the girl glared like she was about to kill. But that did not mean she should glare back and `space out` so to speak. Mirai apologized for the both of them. Silently wishing that Mami would pick up these subtle things, and being so innocent like that. "She probably doesn`t even know what hentai is." She muttered while staring at their blonde compatriot who was now busy addressing some of their juniors. Reimu fought the urge to palm her face, before sighing in finality and urging them forward. Still, she could not take her mind off that girl who became her primary suspect upon her worries. After all, she was a youkai… a lich.

#0#

Minutes later upon getting to class, her anxiety seemed to increase, upon to the extent that she could not converse properly or concentrate on her studies. Most of the class noticed this. For despite her reservations, she was popular. She was very studious, smart, friendly and very kind despite the indifference she shows. Like Mami she is but qan idol often looked up by the students and along with Mirai who was an athletic prodigy they were known as the "Goddesses of Mitakahara Middle School", a pretentious title that she often scoffed at. In any case her erratic behavior was noted on that day. She was very skittish and paranoid often looking right and left as if looking for something. It didn`t even stopped during their break, much to the ire of her two closest friends. And now at homeroom; a frowning Takeshi Hongo stared upon his student with worry. Reimu was a very special girl, he knew this (despite she didn't, meeting the Hakurei matriarch caused that). It even had become a joke as one of her former teachers; a man named Lamperouge Lelouch (someone who he was acquainted with, being his 'junior') called her a problem child. True that she was somewhat lazy, always insufferable and not to mention… smug. But she was good student nonetheless (an honor student who actually studies much to her infamy of being completely lazy). He could only guess, but something was really rattling her and with her status, this was bad. Heck, her behavior was not helping the other students either, specially a certain redhead and a blonde pigtailed girl. Then, it happened. Gazing upon the `trouble child`, his eyes caught something, a shape or a shadow that of a person. Not thinking any further, he flung a large piece of chalk at the space where he saw it while noticing Reimu catching it (from the way he saw her clutching something from her bag then looking back). With a cloud of chalk dust upon with the white writing implement impacting `something` a yelp of pain was heard and an image of a person quickly flickered from sight before completely disappearing.

"What in hell was that!" Mirai shouted voicing the opinion of everyone in the class. Their adviser however muttered darkly.

#0#

Reimu soared upon the slowly dimming skies. After a rather awkward homeroom wherein their confused teacher apologized and rambled about illusions, hallucinations and whatnot. Reimu sped home, saying her goodbyes in haste having no time to waste (much to Mami's confusion and Mirai's nod of understanding). For that day, after the stare off with the unknown girl by the gate, she had felt these weird on and off fluctuations of the dark aura she felt that morning. As if watching her, studying her. Whether or not these waves came from that girl or not was inconsequential though it rattled her significantly, constantly. But at the same time, it was afraid of her gaze. Fleeing instantly by the time she noticed, and this made Reimu up her awareness to the point of paranoia much to her displeasure, but well rewarded nevertheless. For at that time in homeroom proved her right. Her bag, trapped with various magical and technological securities went off and allowed to identify her watcher. It was no surprise to see the face of that girl that morning, her face in shock and pain upon getting caught before disappearing. It always went back to her, it always did. And now resolve burning she scoured the city looking for the mysterious girl. Admittedly she was very hard to find, she was cold as ice one of her juniors told her, and kept to herself. She was a genius as well, one of her teachers told her, able to answer a very complicated formula. As it stands she was dangerous, her smarts along with whatever ability to spy on her made a very dangerous combination. Thankfully she had an inkling for what the girl`s ability was, after all she fought two similar people already.

As the skies grew dimmer, Reimu`s hope of finding the girl went out as well. It would need a locator spell to find her if she didn`t find her soon. Lady luck smiled upon her as she eyed a nearby building wherein she found her quarry. Dressed with something akin to a grey and purple school uniform and armed with a round shield and a machinegun of all things, the girl leapt from building to building effortlessly. She was not alone though, as she was chasing and shooting at a peculiar creature. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat, had circular lighter colored markings on its body and had large gold rings on its long ears. But the most prominent thing to Reimu`s mind was its aura. It swiveled, flickered, multiplied and declined all in a random cycle, as if it`s aura was borrowed or torn... as if the aura was not of its own. Reimu then realized that her musings distracted her from quarry finding that two decided to continue their chase inside a nearby mall wherein some of its floors were still in construction. Entering one of said floors made Reimu annoyed, finding a large empty space void of anything. Muttering darkly she was about to head back when she heard a loud crash and a yell. Pitching forward she had found a hole wherein she saw her quarry being blinded by blue haired girl with a fire extinguisher and a pink haired girl clutching the creature from earlier. Watching the blue haired girl pull the other to safety, Reimu waited for them to leave before confronting her quarry.

#0#

She was angry; she had let it get away. Shouting a yell of anger she waved her arm to fling the remaining foam away. Of all her bad luck, this was the worse. But this would not stop her; she would concede for today and try again tomorrow.

Admittedly, today was a great failure: she was not able to rectify her situation about her lodgings, she was unable to kill one of them during that morning (the thing leapt away scared of something), she was unable to find information about that girl she saw by the gate (apart from learning the she is her senior), she got hurt during said process (which shocked her to no end) and now she had failed to kill another of them and now has gotten to her precious... truly a bad day. "My my... so I finally caught up with you. Do you feel bad that you were not able to gorge yourself… Lich?" And now it has gotten worse.

#0#

The only response Reimu received was an angry yell and a hail of bullets, her taunt seemed to have worked all too well. Quickly dodging Reimu let out her own attack shooting out ofudas from her sleeves and homing in on her opponent. The girl was surprised then when Reimu's ofudas cut her midsection and another by her right shoulder blade, thankfully still serviceable. The girl then retaliated by disappearing and the shooting from far left. With a wave of her arms ofudas shot out from Reimu's sleeves once more, this time making a pentagram on her left creating a shield. As the slugs impacted uselessly from heir shield, Reimu swung her right arm in a fast arc catching her surprised opponent by the shoulder dropping the stun grenade she was holding. Both combatants dove away as the grenade exploded blinding Reimu momentarily. When the light disappeared, so did the girl. But she was not worried as she made sure that her opponent was going nowhere. A few more seconds and a loud scream could be heard, as her opponent then materialized to her right. "Sorry. I made a barrier before we fought. You have answers that I need, so unless I get them or you knock me out. You. Are. Going. Nowhere." Reimu told her struggling opponent, as the shock from the barrier damaging her significantly. The girl just gritted her teeth and disappeared once more. Reimu sighed, despite the advantage her ability gave her, she was a very straightforward; and probably prioritized escape, making terrible decisions. All in all, it was not a fight, just a one sided beating. To think that she only attacked once as well. 'She's probably a novice' Reimu noted. Waving her arms once more she prepared an unrestricted spell card, for it was time to end this. Spell cards was never meant to injure, maim or kill. It was used to knock out people, it was never lethal. But there are when these are false, seeing that beyond the boundaries of Gensokyo, these spells could kill. Unrestricted by the laws of that mystical land, the energies of danmaku were supercharged, with the widely unused magical energies that the world offered, making them truly dangerous (a weak shot for example could sever a youkai's arm, while a normal human would die). Shuddering for a moment as she remembered what her spell cards did to Ruby Moon and the Wolkenritter she unleashed her attack.

Her breathing was heavy and her body ached all over. Her senior unleashed just one attack and it scared her. Those prayer slips was not only sharp, it seemed to sap her strength as well. Not only that she was able to catch her despite her `time stop` ability. And not only once, but twice! It was unbelievable and unacceptable. It gave her no choice but to run. But her even that made her undoing. Truly her senior planned way too far ahead, something she respected. And now with her ability on she was now determined to beat her and maybe... just maybe win her over. She chuckled, thinking back if she just listened, didn`t attack and answered when she was down she would probably got off light and maybe get an ally. And to think she scoffed of comraderie… then again she wondered why the quick sudden change of heart? Like a voice in the back of her head telling her so… no matter. Also would someone allied to that abomination call her a lich? Yet her thoughts were all for naught as her sempai decided the same. "Spell Card! Light that Crosses Beyond Time!" this was the last thing she heard before the attack ripped her apart. Pain, exploded from her body as she was cut and blasted alive. With her nerves balring and her consciousness fading; the last thing she saw was her senior`s look of pity, pain and… relief as she faded out.

Kai: And that`s the end of this chapter.

Reimu: Well that was one sided.

Homura: Is this... favoritism?

Kai: No. Honestly Homura, you are no match against Reimu. Not to mention your timehax powers are weaker and your use with it is limited.

Homura: Limited?

Kai: Well, we`ll discuss that on the next chapter. Because next chapter Homura gets experimented!

Homura: What?

Eirin: A new guinea pig? Interesting...

Kai: Errr... at any rate see you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Hakurei Honor Ch.4

Author`s Note: I finally get to update. It's late again, and I'm sorry for that… but it's here finally.

As for thepingman: Sorry for making the chapters short. I want to extend them I really do. But I lack the materials to do so (I don't have a proper computer). And as for Reimu not noticing Mami is a Lich too… well It will be explained soon. And now… to our next chapter!

Chapter 4: Our Situation; Where are we Now?

Homura sat there shaking, fully naked with various wires and tubes connected to various parts of her body. In front of her was Yagokoro Eirin, a very proficient `Lunarian` (which she disbelieved at first til... well, you get it) doctor (Reimu assured her so) that was busy examining her with something akin to a flashlight/laser pointer that was boring into her eyes for a while now. Though even with her actions it was hard to believe she was a doctor; seeing she wore a red and blue dress with constellation patterns and something akin to a nurse cap. To her, it was something a doctor wouldn`t wear. Then there was her assistant. Wearing something akin to a high school uniform/business suit was Reisen Udongein Inaba, sitting behind a computer console monitoring her `bodily attributes` as Erin said it, with her droopy rabbit ears (which surprised again seeing they looked fake and had buttons) dropping even more as her frown deepened. She should be used to it by now, really she should be, but...

"Say ahhh... and don`t close your mouth till I say so."

How could she? For clearly this is no ordinary doctor.

"Eirin-sama. Her vitals look good enough... but…"

"I know, that`s why I asked you to look for fluctuations in her body. Whether this be energy or internal processes."The doctor reprimanded. The assistant nodded and turned back to the console she was manning.

Her assistant as well?! And her tools! Her procedures! Heck it made her both alarmed and assured at the same time! Especially when both doctor and assistance (later she finds out the girl was actually an apprentice) was scowling at her... this was not good.

"You know, this is the first time I examined a lich. But most youkais and humans have similar body structures and internal organs, so their bodily processes are the same. You... my girl are no exception but..." She turns and looks at her assistant who nods while not looking away from the screen she was attending to.

"Due your abilities, your body is in bad shape. Sure, you can`t see it, you can`t feel it... but it`s there." Homura gulped at that.

"Homura, the only reason that you do not notice anything is because your body is in a state of suspension causing a lot of abnormalities in your body`s internal systems." Eirin told her outright then asked "When did you have your last period?"

When the girl did not answer and just looked away blushing, the doctor sighed, turned and nodded to her assistant who quickly left.

"What kind of sickness or disability were you preventing?" the doctor asked her, her voice filled with concern and annoyance. Homura perking up from this stared at the doctor curiously. Eirin sighed again "Reimu told me about your power, and said that your use of it is very straight forward."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her body shaking even more.

"Did you seriously think you cured yourself? No you put your body in an incomplete stasis causing havoc with your body`s internal workings!" Erin scolded her causing her to stew on that for a bit. Now that she think about it, she never did ask how in hell was she able to cure her eyesight with her powers... but now.

"Wha-what could happen to me...?" Homura asked her shaking even worse than before.

"Some of it is just conjecture, but a lot of things can happen to you as your body is suppressing a lot of things. Like a dam overflowing..." The doctor continued spouting horrible scenarios ranging from a hormonal eruption causing odd and painful body growth, extreme aging, her body eating itself alive and worst for her when Eirin said that she may turn into a nymphomaniac due to over production of hormones… Homura completely paled at this point.

And so a worried Homura frightfully stared as the assistant who went out and came back with a large assortment of syringes (all filled with various liquids) which Eirin began picking one up and leaned forward with a very frightening smile.

"You will now pay the consequences." The doctor creepily said (making Reisen flinch and step back as well).

Homura`s scream echoed throughout Eientei and most of Gensokyo.

#0#

Reimu who was drinking tea in the adjacent room just by Eirin`s clinic in Eientei just raised an eyebrow while some of less frequent visitors of Eientei jumped at the sound of Homura`s screaming. The other residents of the area; Kaguya and Tewi (with the rest of the Earth rabbits) shrugged. Honestly she was used to it since she began escorting Marisa and sometimes Alice for their checkup (the Hakurei`s had a private doctor so she didn`t need to see Eirin much) with Marisa screaming just like that when being treated from whatever illness she acquired from on the spot testing of mushrooms she picks (which Reimu snickers at from time to time remembering a certain mustachioed plumber whenever she sees/hears about it). While Alice just buys health supplements (Both Reimu and Eirin telling her that eating & sleeping properly is better).

Looking about from the room, Reimu saw that Hina, Yuyuko and Komachi all grim faced continued to fret over Homura`s soul gem while Shikieiki, Youmu, Ran and Chen was still recovering from their surprise a while ago. Eyeing the Shikigami of the 'Youkai of boundaries' Reimu remembered a grim looking Komachi with her yama and the other assorted youkai`s she had actually gathered appeared on shrine grounds waiting for her. The fact that a similar grim looking Yukari Yakumo escorted them made alarm bells to ring in her head. Then remembered that it shouldn't be a surprise. 'Cause for the first time ever in Gensokyo, a youkai with enough darkness to her stepped into it causing panic. Heck Yukari who seeming knew full well the gravity of the situation (probably eavesdropping seeing that Reimu brought a 'guest' for the first time', quickly Yukari transported them here (to Eientei) before leaving abruptly for urgent business. Reimu then remembered her conversation with Homura along with one of the most biggest decisions in her life...

#0#

A fully healed Homura sat across Reimu in the shrine maiden`s living room (in the inner part of the shrine nonetheless) as Homura told Reimu (albeit somewhat reluctantly and nervously) who she was, was going on and what was to come, tearing once or twice during her recount. Reimu absorbed each and every detail, the puellas, the incubators, the witches, walpurgist night and Homura`s attempt at saving her `only` friend. In the course of the story telling Reimu's eyes drooped, became enraged, sad and a whole list of other emotions. Drinking the last of her tea Homura finished while wiping off some of the tears she had wept. Reimu then began prodding Homura who couldn`t stomach (and believe) some of the details of the story and berated herself for not noticing others (like Mami being like Homura and not noticing it), these incubators and their agenda... and lastly an entity powerful enough to devasted everything within a few days! Yukari couldn`t (and wouldn`t) do that! The Void (now The Hope) couldn`t do that! The Tome of the Night Sky couldn`t do that! Various evil organizations and entities couldn`t do that (then again like SHOCKER, most of them wanted to conquer the world not destroy it! And now, clearly this girl before her tells her so.

"So You're a 'Puella' a magical girl girl of sorts who contracted to… lemme see… this cat/rabbit hybrid thing named Kyubey who… for a wish turned you into this…" Reimu began eagerly. Homura just nodded.

"And one of my best friends Mami Tomoe is also one." Homura nods at this. "I don't see the similarity."

"How so?" Homura asked raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"True, you have at times a very similar aura. And yes I have felt Mami's aura in her darkest moments yet, compared to you…. She's a raging river, and you are a comet about to destroy as all."

"That… high?" Homura disbelieved that, thinking that her sempai probably loved Mami too much like she did Madoka… making her…

"Unbelievable isn't it… but ask anyone who can read auras and let me tell you. They'll say the same thing."

"That maybe true, but it does not divert from the fact."

"I know… plus I find it hard to believe something that powerful exists. Also I find that the word to be destroyed like that is unrealistic."

"Again… how so?"

"Gods… goddesses… they would prevent that one way or another. I'm a miko… a 'Maiden of heaven' and 'vessel of the celestials'. I know for heart that the gods above would prevent that." Reimu smiles at Homura sheepishly and gives her a stern gaze.

"You… being here, is proof enough." Homura raised an eyebrow at this (again with the disbelief).

"Nonetheless if I believe it or not. I will help, if only to help my friend. And as a maiden of the Hakurei it is my honor as my duty to do so. And thus all precautions and solutions viable to us are to be done, starting with you."

"Huh?"

"I will take you to a proper magical doctor to see if we can screw that kyubey and turn you back. as well as ask for help." homura nods, and gives a small smile as thinking she had gained something extraordinary, while reimu meanwhile…

`I`m way over my head with this one.` she thought to herself while gripping her cell phone. Looking at the screen Reimu made a decision. 'I hope… I'm doing the right thing…'

#0#

Kai : And so this chapter ends.

Reimu: That's gotta be painful.

Homura: Is Eirin really like that?

Kai: Fanon wise? Yes… Canon wise? Somewhat.

Reimu: So next chapter?

Kai: Next chapter is the first Mami chapter and I would insert Reimu's former sensei as well… So I hope you guys keep on reading… til then… ja ne!

Reimu: And please donate.


	6. Chapter 5

Hakurei Honor Ch.5

Author`s Note: Whew…. Another update…. Took me a while but here it is. Sorry for being short again, but I like to see you typing on your DS without getting too tired. But at any rate here's a Mami chapter for you.

As for EXpertUS : Too bad Nanoha A's is already post season in HH, but tell you one thing. It wasn't pretty.

Yes I know the Tome destroyed a lot of worlds before ending up on earth but Reimu was referring to how earth surviving such crisis due to the large number of defenders. And if ya read this chapter's omakes you'll know the're a lot of them. Also I do believe that even if we know the Tome did that, doesn't mean Reimu does.

Chapter 5: The Time is now!; Are you ready?

-click-

"Hello... sensei?..."

"Yes. Reimu... is that you? It`s been a short while since we talk. So... how is my favorite `student`? You`re not in trouble with Hongo-sempai are you?"

An irritated murmur and a snort could be heard on the other line.

"Sensei... please quit your smart comments, I do not have the time. I need your help!"

The shrine maiden`s voice was serious, and a little hint of confusion and desperation could be felt.

"I don`t care if you`re going to do the same with me like sempai-tachi but even if you`re just there I`ll appreciate it... because..."

Silence... As the maiden`s voice quivered in fear.

"...this is way beyond me and my ability alone. You, my friends, their friends... I will need everyone`s help for this."

A grim frown came to the man`s lips.

"Alright… Reimu, please tell me the specifics."

The shrine maiden told him everything. And from the information she had gained... she was right. It was way beyond her and the small batch of defenders stationed there.

"...I`ll be there in a little while. Until then, do what you can."

-click-

"So it has begun…"

The man silently fixed the sunglasses he wore and looked up to the sky.

" I owe you young man..."

#0#

There was it again, the sound that annoyed her greatly. She hears it every day, every morning but even then; her irritation at it never gone away nor did it lessen. Tossing her arm upward, she slams her hand at the annoying object, grabbing it and silencing it... for the today at least. Pushing away the wayward strands of her from her face, she turned and stared at the object still gripped in her hands.

"I still don`t know why I`m irritated at my alarm clock, but I am...*sigh*"

And thus Tomoe, Mami begun her day.

#0#

It was routine actually. Wake up annoyed, smash the nearly indestructible alarm clock, stretch and yawn loudly, stare at the hated way too large apartment for herself, do morning stretches, prepare and cook food, check bag if she had everything for school, eat breakfast, do the dishes, bathe, get dressed, spend quality time at the mirror fixing her hair and check her appearance, gripe on how her large chest did not help much unless it was attracting perverts, get pumped a minute and head out, then finally return to get forgotten lunch and leave again. It was all routine really.

Except that unlike those routine days, she did not think of who`s she was going to bump into this morning, nor what was she converse with her two best friends Reimu and Mirai and any other worldly concerns. No, she was thinking of how she unwillingly dragged two innocents into the darker side of the world despite her attempts of curbing their enthusiasm. Being a magical girl is not pretty despite whatever anime tell you so. It was far too different; as it wasn`t about those pretty rainbow lights, making friends and happily ever after. Nor was this for the tempting allure of a single wish. No, this was about survival and protecting all she loved and cared about, against beings of malice, of death. A hidden plague of unknown origin, slowly bleeding humanity until all falls into its dark embrace. It did not help that the one who gave these powers and granted those wishes was untrustworthy as well. If not for Kyubey`s appearance (as of present, the only reason she tolerates him/her is because of his/her cuteness), he/she would`ve been very shady. An all granting omnificent wish? Truly such a wonderful prospect! Only to become foot soldiers against these terrible using this wondorous power and be a magical girl? Well it is a wish... if only that was all it was. She lost a lot because of it. Her wish even if it save her life wasn`t worth it, for even what it was it was never truly granted. She remembered how horrible and lonely her life truly was until she met Reimu...

"Someone like you does not deserve to be alone... here take my hand."

And Mirai...

"From now on we`re going to be the best of friends! We`ll be with you always!"

It was then she realized how bad her life was. For back back she was nothing but a lonely girl. After taking the wish and surviving the horrible crash accident that killed her parents, she gone through the most horrific parts of her life. With a clan of wealth full of hyenas and jackals she suffered through grief and misery with her witch hunting the only escape. A life of solitude was bad enough, with the only relative on her side being busy keeping her safe from whatever her greedy relatives did she went through everything from public humiliation, attempts to her life to even a plan that included raping her till she broke. Hell it even involved sending a fake, an actor that she thought was a friend only to find an assassin. She began to hate life by then, she began to distrust others by then. If it weren't for her meeting Sakura, Kyouko then she would have probably slit her throat then and there. Of course Kyouko was unlucky as she was and their relationship went downhill from there. But after that, once she survived elementary and made it to middle school… well… Her fake smile and internal suffering went away and only then did she take being a magical girl seriously. Gone was the naiveté and innocence, with the lives of her friends on the line she was determined not to fail. Reimu and Mirai (apart from pre-family death Kyouko) was the only ones who shown her compassion, remorse and the friendship she truly needed. It was a great lesson learned and now; If she could only teach it to those two: Kaname, Madoka and Miki, Sayaka. Come what may, she was ready.

#0#

Sometime later (and a few blocks of walking) after she had organized her thoughts she had her first two encounters:

"Yo!" A very energetic and tomboyish voice called out to the golden haired girl. Turning around she spotted two of her friends/classmates: Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama. Ritsu was blonde energetic tomboy that loves to make jokes and teasing friends, though mostly focusing on Mio. She is average in height and build and had her bangs parted (using a headband), showing her forehead. Mio, in contrast to her friend was shy and timid. She was easy to scare and is gullible enough to believe things even if it was wrong. Despite this, she is the one that reins in Ritsu if she ever goes too far. She was somewhat tall, long black hair and have hourglass figure, it is not noticeable though due to Mio`s oversized uniform (Mami and Mio's other friends knows Mio only wears baggy clothes due to her shyness). Due to how similar she and Mio is and how Ritsu and Mirai was as well, an easy friendship was formed.

"Good morning Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san." She greeted while stopping so they could catch up.

"Good morning Tomoe-san" Mio greeted back, flashing a small smile in the process. Mami smiled back of course.

"Oi. You two should stop being too formal!" Ritsu blurted out with vigor, the girl not liking to much formalities. " Soooooo... Maaaaaa... miiiiiiii... are you ready for today."

"Ritsu… If we only had your energy and boundless enthusiasm." Mio had countered, not noticing the confusion on Mami's face.

"Wait... what is it about today?" the girl in question asked. Completely unaware on what is about to happen.

"Ehhhhh...? Mami Tomoe, top grader... golden princess of Mitakahara Middle school forgot something important said by Hongo-sensei!? I mean there was some excitement yesterday with the apparition that tried to mug Reimu... But still..." the girl pauses as if discovering something wondrous. "IS THIS AN O-" Ritsu was stopped abruptly by Mio, not all liking where her rant would lead. After all, it would be bad if she froze up in the middle of the street.

"Stop teasing her. Anyway Mami, Hongo-sensei that we`ll have a new transfer student in her class today."

"A transfer student? Why now?" Mio could only shrug, not knowing how to answer Mami`s question.

"Who knows... it`s not like Hongo-sensei told us. Besides he got in- hey! Is that Reimu?!"

At Ritsu`s urgent prompting, the other two girls looked to where Ritsu was pointing at and was treated by a disturbing sight. Yes, it was the shrine maiden alright, but she looked much disheveled. Her hair was a mess, her ribbon barely fastened to her hair, her uniform barely put on and most importantly the dazed look she had on was as if she looked as if she witnessed the end of the world and her, the only survivor. No words was said, no signals were made as all three girls rushed to her side. Clamping on both of the girl`s shoulders Mami shook her and called out her name. A few minutes passed as an immovable Reimu continued to ignore them. However after realizing that her friends were there, she quickly latched on them surprising the trio.

"Kami... the flames blazed and twisted, images of death and destruction brought upon us... all... everyone gone... please don`t leave..." she sobbed.

Ritsu was shocked, and chills began to travel her spine.

Mio instantly froze in fright, as the sight of her emotionally strong friend cry and tremble.

And Mami... Mami drastically paled. Suddenly, she didn`t felt ready anymore.

#0#

Kai: "Dun dun duuunnnnnn! This is the end of this chapter so this is a cliffhanger for you!

As you can see this chapter is similar to Reimu's first, an introductory chapter showing my version of Mami's characteristics. Heck this Mami is no zombie blindly trusting Kyubey since I removed her only reason to do so."

Mami: "That`s nice and all but...

WHAT`S THIS ABOUT REIMU HAVING A NIGHTMARISH VISION WHEN I HAVE TO FIGHT A WITCH SOON!"

Kai: "That`s for the next chapter, but I assure you nothing will happen... much..."

Mami: "Much?"

Kai: "Yep... so `til next time."

Mami: "We have omakes for you."

#0#

Omake 1: Removing One's Ignorance

Homura could not believe her eyes. Upon being prompt by her senior to look into the world she lived she was shocked of how ignorant she was.

The world was completely and utterly different than she could ever imagine!

She could not believe other magical beings existed, other guardians existed! Metal heroes, super sentai teams, other magical girls, youkais… they were a lot of them… But was shocked her the most was that she was supposed to be a fan of them!

Looking through the now reverted apartment she found large sums of notebooks, magazines and books about these things.

"Kamen Riders… The black Cape… Magical Girls… Witches… Youkais… Demons… How ignorant am I and how… enthusiastic I should be… Is this… how I really am?"

#0#

Omake 2: Reimu meets Mami

It was the first day of middle school for her, and the first day she had on finally getting into a school near home. Though the school was somewhat disturbing thanks to her over hyper active older sister's infodump, it was grand. The people was swell as well and she was sure no youkai's that would trouble her were near. Heck her teacher was someone she knows! Fantastic! But… who was that blonde girl who looked like she lived on the end of the world?

-0-

Mami looked around. She knew no one… She wasn't sure she was glad or sad. Though there was no more incidents, her uncle assured her… she felt uneasy nonetheless. Leaving the school lobby she slowly walked to her classroom, trying hard not to show her displeasure... her troubles but.

"Excuse me."

Turning around she saw a student like her. She was somewhat short, had black hair tied with large red ribbon and had these brightest eyes she could ever see.

"Can I be with you?" The girl asked her.

Even with the bizarre question Mami went with it… She was never happier with her decision.


	7. Chapter 6

Hakurei Honor Ch.6

Author`s Note: Finally a semi long chapter! LOLS… at any rate…

As for EXpertUS : Ahh… sorry for that. Then again it's an intro chapter for Mami anyways.

Chapter 6 : Look Back! Fight!; Surreal Circumstances

*clack-clack-clack*

"Hurry Madoka! They`re gaining on us!" The blue haired girl pretty much had shouted at her friend. Said girl could only huff tiredly as she ran faster. Trailing behind them was their magical girl sempai weilding two large guns; muskets from the looks of them, turning, shooting, rolling, jumping, grumbling as she covered her kohai`s escape from weird looking creatures that looked like large cotton balls with stick like appendages and a large mustasche that resembled one from a certain food mascot. Looking at them one can see that some of them only ran in pursuit, some rode on large wheel barrels with rose thorns and flowery wreats upon them while others flew with butterfly/moth wings on their backs. But the most important thing was they were all armed with various deadly objects; gardening tools ranging from large cutting scissors, hoes, shovels, rakes, to scythes... hell one of them carried a pesticide spray (the large used on farms) and most absurdly enough one of them even held a flamethrower and the worse part was that they were chasing them! They even chanted this creepy song that the blonde could vaugely recognize as german. Despite all this, the girl unappropriately could not help but look back on the events that morning...

#0#

The blonde`s friend (one of two best friends) could never stop surprising people to the point that it was all surreal. Heck the first time was when she learned that the miko have maids. M-A-I-D-S! M-E-I-D-O! It was a very absurd concept. Really, how many people wouldn`t find how odd that a shrine maiden has maids working for her. Even better that she doesn't even have just one! And she has not only two maids! Nononono... Ryuuto and VIVIT were the only ones commonly seen at her side, though not often the miko would have different ones or have additional ones. And boy that number was not just one or two! Hell she had twenty at one time! And that leads to the next shock: She is in fact...

An ojou.

It was not that visible, not concievable but the maids should have been a tipoff. But the girl being an ojou? Really absurd! If that was the case... WHY WAS SHE EVEN A MIKO IN THE FIRST PLACE! And she really is an ojou! (if one could enter the shrine they would find… things that no miko could possibly afford) It . .surreal. And now she was having another one of `those` episodes. Within minutes of hugging them (her, Ritsu and Mio), the shrine maiden apparently woke up/came into her senses and within minutes fixed her appearance to the point that the crying wreck they saw earlier was just their imagination. It was so damn surreal that both she and Mio could no help but twitch in exparation, worry, relief and irritation at the fourth girl guffawing out loud. The laughing ceased when Ritsu noticed the heated glare Mami and Mio was giving her. Thankfully the shrine maiden intervened before it escalated into something else.

"I apologize to the indignified display I have shown earlier. I`ve been troubled by a vision I have recieved during my divination last night. And thus my fear and worry over it. I am truly sorry for the discomfort I`ve caused you." She told them whislt bowing low enough that one she could manage.

The two kind girls gave her a warm smile while the third looked away abashed. With that, the fear and anxiety they felt when they heard the shrine maiden's breakdown was instantly forgotten. Mami thought of amazing her friend was, trusted, honored, respected and loved. All this even with her friend`s indifference and gruff behavior.

"Sheez... Reimu if you`re gonna worry us like that, you could at least sober up in your own bed first so this didn`t happen." Ritsu said while still looking away and now scratching her head. The shrine maiden chuckled at this.

"Like I said I`m sorry for it. But so you know I am very used to my daily routine that I often do it subconciously. It`s very obvious when I`m in deep though early in the morning and I need someone to interact with me to wake me up from my stupor. This is not the first time this happen and I`m thakful that I have someone there to care for me in both situations. I am very happy." the girl told them. The warm feeling the three felt was impossible to deny that they broke down into fits and giggles. And a few minutes later they were moving again.

#0#

"So what were guys doing before my untimely interruption." Reimu asked them, who in turn was fiddling with her mobile phone. `Sending her maids a text message… probably.` Mami thought.

"We were talking about the exchange student Reimu. Do you know anything?" the tallest of them answered, hoping to gain insight on the person who was going to be their new classmate.

"All I know that`s it`s a she and you and Mami would help acclimate her." Reimu answered while still not looking away from her phone.

"Nothing else? Wow you let us down miss president."

"And I`m proud to be unable to uphold your more than low expectation of me Tainaka."

"Hey!"

"Now, now Tainaka-san... you know how gruff Reimu could be right." All Mami got was a grumble. Mami snickered, seeing the gruff personality rearing it's head.

"You know. You can be worse than Hyouma..."

"Oh? Unfortunately for that sourpuss I am more sarcastic than he is..."

"So true." Mami commented. Between Reimu and Hyouma, the shrine maiden would always beat the delinquent even by words alone.

"Well the two are similar though Hyouma has the face of a thug and Reimu is pretty. Honestly I think Hyouma just needs a girlfriend."

"Thank you Mio for somewhat differenciating me from that idiot. Though the last comment makes me wonder."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah Mio, it`s like admitting you like him."

"No I don`t!"

"Oh... Akiyama-san! Really?"

"No!"

"Of course not Mami. That firebrand would break Mio faster than Ritsu`s constant idiocy."

"Hey!" "What?!"

Looking onwards, as the blonde majou shojo eyed the school gate, she noticed her. She was a maid, average height, rigid posture, wore a white puffy hat concealing her light purple hair and wore round glasses. She then turned to her friend and asked if she was one of her family`s maids. When she saw the surprised expression on her face, Mami winced hoping not to see a repeat of the other day when the shrine maiden crushed that:

"Hazuki-san?"

What followed was a bizzare introduction proving said miko was an ojou. And then sometime later she meets the maid's mistress and one of Reimu's childhood friends: Nogizaka, Haruka.

#0#

`We`re so alike and so different that it`s unreal.` Mami thought of the girl as she shot several more clumps of familiars with her muskets. Then retreating back she took a short pause to take her hat and grabbed something from it and shoot. When the familiars dissipated, one can see that they were blasted with a long silver shotgun with similar engravings as her muskets. Behind her, her two kohais cheered her on. Briefly giving them a thumbs up without turning she resumed her attack by bringing up the shotgun and firing it`s second and final spread shot at another group of familiars before chucking it in the face of the scythe weilder that charging her right flank. Then jumped off from where she stood, while eyeing both girls and her opponents and chucked the shotgun to one of her foe's faces. They were fighting now on different area, tired of running the blonde urge her two companions aside and began attacking the mob. She was lucky that they oblidged. And now after a few minutes/hour the her foes were finally dwidling in numbers, though still somewhat numerous. Flicking her hands forward her sleeves enlarged for a few seconds before whatever inside blew out and into her hands, they were two handguns with a similar design to her other two weapons except looking more modern/futuristic (her shotgun was akin to a blunderbuss). She began making sweeping shots that tore through her opponents rather easily. What`s more is that those bullets pierced any flesh (if it was flesh) that it passed before embedding into any solid object, whether it was the floor, wall or the weapons the familiars carried. The bullets then in turn became ribbons that lashed out and crushed familiars by constriction, slashed them into pieces or held them down.

Each of Mami`s guns had different abilities and limitations (mostly ammo) that she knew by heart. Her handguns was one of her weapons with few drawbacks, and that was the number of bullets (5 each) and it could be used in melee effectively (not even by throwing it). It was by far one of the most powerful, and thanks to it she had cleared a vast majority of her foes. Looking about she counted only four more opponents to deal with despite that the sweep didn`t kill that much of them. `Did they retreat?! What kind of witch am fighting with such intelligent familiars?` but any further thoughts were pushed away as the remaining rushed her. Jumping up she avoided the only grounded opponent and produced a musket from her skirt in mid-air. The but of the gun slams into the face of the familiar stunning it. Mami in mid-air summersaults kicking one of her airborne assailants and hitting the other two with muskets she produced while doing said move. On top of that she managed to flip the first musket with her feet so that, now upside down (and with the handguns discarded) she is able to shoot the one on the ground with that gun, then continuing her spin so she can grab the two other muskets and shoot the other two. The last one is easily dispatched by the ribbons that came from the first tree shots. Landing gracefully, her two underclassmen left their position to congratulate her.

"That was awesome Mami!" Sayaka told her enthusiastically. Madoka who could not speak her awe for sempai could only nod in agreement.

"Thank you." she returned, truthfully unused to people complimenting her fighting abilities. Oh, she got complimented for it already. But Kyubey`s words unnerved her more than assure her. Heck the shimmer in those red beady eyes and the way her structured the compliment did not. As if he/she was mocking her and the rest of the magical girls. It`s true that many mahou shojo did not rise to her level of adaptability and variation, often relying on the weapons and powers they first get. Also when the bastard said; "...not many could grow as adept as you. You don`t even bat an eye over the dead." was way out of line. She was tempted to shoot it then and there, and that she think about it that`s when she began distrusting the creature. Despite this, she could not help but smile considering that she these ideas from Reimu and Mirai (mostly Mirai) with their various conversations and the games they play. Mirai`s shooting games like Gungrave and Reimu`s obsession with Dragon Quest help the most though. It did also help that she took acrobatic and shooting lessons (her uncle insisted, considering that they cant hire bodyguards). Pushing those aside, she urge her two compatriots onward seeing that they might get lucky next time and that they were burning daylight. With their agreement Mami forced all wandering thoughts despite the large pit of dread forming in her gut.

#0#

Witch labyrinths, if weren`t deadly would`ve been pretty, if they were like this one. The large amount of flowery hues, greens, ash white and earthly brown would make the area a 16th century garden ruin overrun with nature`s blessing as it persevered through the ages, it was like a forieng tourist attraction. It would make a good painting too if it wasn`t marred by the nigh enless multicovered void that surrounded them. These were the thoughts that came through the youner girls` heads as they trudged onwards, looking for the witche`s nest while avoiding more familiars. Mami thoughts on the other hand appropriately went over (not what happened in school earlier) to how irregular and frightening the barrier was. With the feeling of dread urging her she began to recount the hows:

First of all, despite witch barriers being common in isolated and rarely visited areas (like this one in an abandoned construction yard). The fact that there was no victim/s in the immediate vicinity disturbed her to no end. As if they were waiting for a magical girl to drop by.

Which lead to the second point. Just as the party of three entered the barrier they were immediately greeted by a mob of familiars; armed to the teeth and seemed intent on disemboweling them. It did not help that they mostly targeted the two non-magicals.

The third thing is the fact that part of said mob retreated and despite Madoka and Sayaka`s cover, did not go after them. Yes she was powerful but she did not dillude herself on the fact that she could protect them. And yet despite this, they never even bothered with them.

And finally this... After ambushing them with intent to kill. Getting into a difficult battle in which Mami muses she could have lost. They now marched onto witche`s nest unchallenged. In fact they were getting closer and yet...

`We haven`t seen any more familiars! I know I wasn`t able to take them all out and I know they retreated! Is the witch overconfident? Is it that powerful?` Her unease grew as they came closer... closer. She looked around, paranoia gripping her but none came. And after a while they came into an odd room. It was a far cry from the rest of the witch`s labyrinth. It was a cube with the front open so anyone could see inside. All of the room was padded, like the one`s in mental rehabilitation centers. It only had one thing in it... the witch. Mami gulped, at last they came face to face with the witch: It was large and slug like with head full of hair (it looked like hair) and butterfly wings on it`s back. It didn`t seem to notice them as it contnued to stay immobile.

"That`s the witch?" Madoka asked. Mami nods and motions them to stand back. `I will see if they`re waiting for me to drop my guard or not.` Bowing like she was addressing an audience, she takes her beret and tosses to her right before slapping it with her hand making it spin and stop in mid-air with the bottom facing her. She then lungend her right into it then pulls out her best weapon. It was a rifle with large bayonet attached to it (of course like her other weapons. Duh). Despite even more difficult to summon than her shotgun, this was the weapon used frequently replacing the large number of muskets she used. It was more powerful than her handgun and held infinite bullets, it doesn't have the piercing ability though and costs too much magic to make. Twirling her gun, she uses it to fling her beret back to her head while it dropped another rifle which she caught with her left. Now ready, she looked about. Looking at her surroundings carefully, then turning to where her charges were (who gave her encouragement) and saw no other threat, she charged forward. `It`s risky but I'll slash then retreat and shoot. So if I`m ambushed from behind and get caught in a pincer attack I`ll be able to react properly.` It was a good plan but...

*slitchk*

It wasn`t needed.

"Wow!"

"Yeah! In one hit no less!"

`I beat the witch? With one hit?! ONE HIT?!`

With one dashing slash, Mami managed to beat the witch. It was so evident with the creature`s death wail, the dropping of not one but two grief seeds, the barrier dissipating and the cheers of her kohais (they didn't realized that witches don't go that fast). But that didn`t register to her. No... not even the odd fact that the witch dropped large garden shears as well. The warning bells in her mind blared out loud, for what she has done was completely impossible! There was no witch so weak to die in one hit, it was proven again and again with their resilience. Even the most fresh witch (according to Kyubey) could take long to take down. Also with familiars so tough it was impossible for it to happen.

She then heard it.

It was...

Clapping.

And it wasn`t from her kohai`s who was still busy congratulating her. Turning to look to the origin of the applause, her eyes went wide before turning angry.

She grit her teeth, if they weren`t in deep trouble then. They are now...

#0#

Kai: And now a cliffhanger.

Mami: I DONT CARE! FIRST I GET AMBUSHED AND NOW THIS! WHO AM I FIGHTING ANYWAY!

Kai: But that`s fo- *urk*

Mami: *begins choking Kai*

Sayaka: Well in any case please read and review!

Madoka: And Reimu-san said to donate to her shrine.


	8. Chapter 7

Hakurei Honor Ch. 7

Author`s Note: And now for a boss battle!

As for EXpertUS : I know… but no one's volunteering and I don't have the time and what do you mean please importing more characters from other series please. I also know how painful reading this fic is… don't remind me! BTW I showed that Mami took out a different gun apart from her muskets, didn't you read that part? And that pacing problem? I planned to show what happened fully at the school later on so no problemo….

Chapter 7: Vicous Battle!; Versus Samurai Kaijin

The cheering stopped as the two younger girls realized that their sempai was silent. Not only that, upon observation she was gritting her teeth stance at the ready and looked ready to bolt at any time. Now realising that something was amiss, they turned to where their sempai`s attention was at; wherein they finally heard the clapping, and the ominous metal clinking noise for every step the clapping individual made.

"What?" Sayaka exclaimed taken aback while her friend Madoka held her friend tightly in her fright.

It was humanoid, that was certain. Garbed in red and black samurai armor complete with helm and mask. Face though hidden by said mask, one could still see the sharp demonic red eyes glaring forward. And most importantly the large steel grey katana that was as long as the samurai was tall. Many conjectures and conclusions one could make upon the individual`s appearace but only one was in Mami`s mind.

"Kaijin..." she drawled out, her grinding teeth muffling out the sounds.

"Oh? A very powerful and... clever child you are. Though I am perplexed to see that you not a bit suprised but your little friends are." he said voice heavy and booming while glancing at the younger girls, whose wide eyes meant that could not believe their senior`s exclamation.

The blonde chuckled, cold sweat dripping upon her face as she eyed the large garden shears briefly before kicking one of the grief seeds towards her juniors (who picked it up after a little fuss) while she used her bayonet pick the other one, flicking into the air catching it, and then pushing it down into her clevage. She winced a little upon it prickling her bosom but made no motion if she was hurt. Upon completing her task she launched an explanation. "I`m not dumb. I am no dumb broad nor a dumb blonde. I am quite clever as you say I am. For you see, I`m an urban legend myself." She edged a little forward. "I`m one of the few who`s as real and certain as the morning sun and the silent moon. Yet I`m as ficticious as many a fairy tale, many a myth." She began to walk slowly to the direction where her juniors are but still giving quite a distance. The kaijin did not move but continued to turn facing her, sword at the ready. It pretty much told Mami that she was facing a person/thing that knew how to fight. It made her more tense than she already is. "But unlike you and your kind, me and many magical girls if any (she knew that this was a lie considering what Kyubey is doing...) (Where was the twerp anyways? He/she was with Madoka the whole time they were in school and was also there before entering the witch barrier). We`re pretty much stories to many, unbelievable in many ways. No evidence to prove our existence. Your kind on the other hand and those who oppose you (the kaijin seemed to snarl at this) are well documented. Many sightings, photos and videos of your kind circulates on the web, the news and the many rumors it generates. The evidence that you exist is staggering despite how much of the media disclaims or how much of the government hides. Thus you are well known. And so, to another urban legend to find this out, should it be surprising for either party?" As she finished as she stopped moving, satisfied that her juniors safely behind her with an escape route farther back.

"Truly clever, yes... I applaude your deduction." it said unfazed and unmoving, sword still at the ready. "So as a suggestion to a fellow intellectual I suggest surr-"

"Surrender? Sorry but no. Like I said; . . Among the many stories, rumors and information about your kind, the most notable is your atrocities. And thus even if I cannot beat you..."

"I WILL MAKE SURE WE`LL ESCAPE! GO!" the battle then began.

#0#

"GO!"

Upon their senior`s prompting, Sayaka grabbed a frightened Madoka and ran frantically towards the open grounds (and then to freedom) just behind them. She was just as shaken as Madoka but one of them had to take point, and hell was she sure that Madoka was in no shape to do that (she was timid as well). One thing for sure, she was seriously reconsidering on being a magical girl if all of their runs was like this. Mami dissuading them sure made sense now. Suddenly she was jerked back and halted by a screaming Madoka and a loud clang. Turning, she was shocked that the combatants was now just a few feet from them.

#0#

Mami with her battlecry began attacking in earnest, shooting fiercely at her opponent left and right, up and down, making sure the kaijin focused on her, not on her juniors. Unfortunately for her, the kaijin was unbelievely fast. It evaded all foward shots (where she shot at it directly) and all reaction shots (where she shot at where she thought the kaijin would dodge). In short, her clever shooting was useless. She was immediately glad that her rifles could shoot infinitely as long as she had magical power.

*Clang*

Within a meager amount of time the kaijin had fully traversed the distance netween them and forced her into a bladelock. While she wasn`t bad at melee battles, as her uncle made her learn karate, judo and kendo; she was not proficient at it. It did not help that even with bayonets, her rifles are not melee weapons and thus her clear inferior position. Another was her mass, she did not have the proper weight to overpower her opponent. He was also not exerting enough force on the katana to make use of moves that uses the opponent`s force. Any wrong move on her part and a sudden shift of force on the kaijin`s part would easily give mementum or loss. So, she did the option most advantageous to her. Without warning, she fired making marks on the ceiling.

"Cute. Was that supposed to startle me?" the kaijin asked, not showing even the smallest hint of surprise.

"No." Mami said while smiling, as ribbons grew out of the marks and headed directly to the still kaijin. Knowing the ribbons were deadly, the kaijin dodged enabling Mami time to retreat and began her assault anew. In retaliation the kaijin unleashed a powerful black energy wave, but not at her, but at her juniors. Mami ground her teeth, putting energy to her feet she made an impossible moonsault where while upside down, shot a barrage of bullets on the wave`s path that in turn grew out ribbons that blocked (tried to) or a least wear down the attack. In the meantime Madoka has spotted the deadly wave and screamed, just in time for Mami to land in front of her to block the now weakened attack. Only to find, to her surprise that the kaijin in the display of extreme speed traversed the large distace between them once more and with a loud clang forced into a bladelock again. Mami ground her teeth (again), it was easy to see that their safety relied on her fighting in short to mid range combat.

#0#

`What would you do Mami? What would do if you had a secret that you wished that no one would know?` Haruka asked her.

`Then make sure to reveal it to someone trustworthy.`

`Reveal it?!` the girl asked, surprised at the advice.

`Yes. So you`ll have someone by your side in any event that transpires from it.`

#0#

`Honestly Haruka, I wished I followed that advice of mine.` the blonde thought as she disengaged herself from the bladelock first by doing the trick she did moments ago, only for it to fail as the kaijin pushed more weight unto her for a split second making her fire farther back making the tactic useless. She then began wiggling her hips summoning muskets from under her skirt whichfell awkwardly on the floor albeit still pointing at her opponent. Without losing her footing she stomped her right foot causing the fallen muskets to shoot at her foe`s feet which not only distracted him but bound his legs even for a second.

"Stop gawking and move!" She commanded, causing the stunned girls to begin retreating again. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Mami began making disarming and disabling shots. Despite being able to quickly free himself, Mami was able to score some good hits but was disappointed that she was unable to disarm her opponent.

"As expected from someone like you." The kaijin said as he straightened his stance finally fazed by the damage he took (he was even smoking). "But the only way you`ll leave here is with me. Whether you are concious and well or not!" It charged once more. Mami not moving from her spot, held up her rifles as readying for another bladelock.

"Trying me at melee! NAIVE!" he shouted as he ran pass her fully intending to attack the retreating pair. It was a bad move seeing that he did not took notice of Mami`s smile at he passed her. For as he passed Mami shot the bullets his way. And as it impacted on the ground the kaijin knew what she was planning.

"That trick again?! I only need to dodge!" And dodge he did, but no... not just the ribbons that tried to crush him, but also Mami`s deadly midsection thrust that almost gutted him if it weren`t for his block, only to block another thrust when the girl spun and used her other bayonet to try for the other side. What happened next was deadly short to mid range battle that despite the blonde`s disadvantage was not favoring the other side. The blonde frowned as her disadvantage though not big was bad enough. Using his speed and strength the kaijin forced the fight to follow her juniors` tracks. Her only solace was that she barely recieve any damage and is able to fight effectively. She was pretty much doing a dance as she piroutted, moonsault, dived, twirled and bent out of attacks while countering with her own slash or thrust and maybe a shot thrown in. Once again she thanks her friends and this time Reimu due to her playing Dragon Quest. And it all started with one character doing a weird dancing skill to a weird conversation about dancing resulting into her learning various dances, ballet and gymnastics. Even so, one wrong step would be a disaster.

"It was wrong of you to fight me in a battle where I am most proficient at!"

"You yap too much!"

The kaijin swung once more and this time Mami decided to summon muskets as she summersaulted. Not taking any chances the kaijin sliced them into pieces only to find them turning into ribbons binding him. Again taking advantage of this Mami shot a barrage of shots then followed by a shout of "Tiro Volley!". Summoning hundreds of muskets at once Mami poured shots into the barrage to the point that the only thing visible was dust. The two retreating girls who was able move a little farther thanks to their senior`s sudden finisher, stopped cheered as they thought that the battle was finally won. Unfortunately, it was not. With a large burst of wind the dust cleared and an insane laugh is heard.

"Impressive! Clever! And truly strong! Very very strong! If we get our hands on you our organization will truly get stronger!"

"""What?"""

#0#

The kaijin was still not beaten despite the amount of damage he took. Still, he looked worse for wear with many parts of his armor cracked, full of dents and blackened. He was also bleeding black blood from some of his joints. Mami took caution regardless and was able to dodge a heavy swing to her left shoulder. She rolled to her right as the kaijin made a vertical slam trying to cut her in two. Mami was perplexed as she dodged another fatal swing to her midsection. `What the hell was he saying about taking me when he`s making fatal attacks.` Her misgivings heightened as she felt her magic waning as her earlier barrage drained her reserves. She needed to purify her soul gem but she doubted her opponent would let her. With her acrobatic movements she found that: daylight was burning out as the now orange sky turned into a deep red. She didn`t know if her opponent could see in the dark but she knew hell that she couldn`t. Her musings unfortunately costed her as she misjudged another slice, for when she dodged to her left she felt her right arm break followed by flying through the air and slamming into a pillar. She coughed out blood as she felt her back burn and her right arm broken and apparently her legs as well. Fortunately she was able to hold on her weapons, not that it would do good since the only thing she felt was the searing pain she was experiencing...

#0#

`But what about the reprecussions?` the girl asked again.

Mami frowned, Haruka was clearly a reflection of herself back on her first year albeit with a much more larger crisis than the other girl was having. Unfornately the isolation and jeers she recieved from her back on her first middle school was similar to he own. Cursed child she was called, from the many incidents she had suffered in the first part of her life. `There are always reprecussions. That`s why we need someone beside us. Like if you were a streetfighter that fought gangs and only you know of this. What would happen to you if you never told anyone? To the point that you are caught in deadly battle that left you broken or half dead. No one will ever know...`

#0#

`Ironic that I`m enacting that example of mine.` The blonde thought weakly as she struggled to move while the two girls doubled back to aid her. She was a little angry that they did not left when they had the chance and grateful that they didn`t. As Sayaka held up the grief seed taken from her bosom (convincing the two to hold on the other one) while she weakly held up her soul gem and frantically healed herself. She was grateful that her opponent was taking his sweet time getting to her, as evident by the clinking metal sound his boots made. All the while she was thinking of all the people who she could/should have told her secret. Reimu and Mirai was a given, they were her best friends. The shrine maiden has proved many a time that she was as special as she is, and the long list of reasons was staggering. Not to mention, that during those New years at the shrine, assured her that the miko is a very competitive exorcist as well. Mirai was no slouch either. She had a vast knowledge of the occult, accurate down to the obcurest information. And at one time when she came with her to the shooting range, showed that she could also handle a gun. Apart from them was her homeroom teacher; Takeshi, Hongo. He was as strong as he was wise. He also knew martial arts, could do almost impossible levels of acrobatics and had nigh inhuman intuition and reflexes. Hell some of the assasination attemps that still plauged her first year was easily twarted by him. Then there was many honorable members of her class, Mio and Ritsu were given in that category. Both girls she knew very well and were trustworthy despite the blonde of the two having a big mouth. Kousaka, Hyouma was another. Yes he was a delinquent, and yes, he could be a complete jerk but he was responsible and loyal to a fault. It should be noted that all of this could be proven by his upbringing and his firebrand of a mother. And there was another of her good friends Hiiragi, Kagami. Another shrine maiden, the purple twin tailed girl was a kind and energetic heart despite being a tsundere most of the time. She was very responsible and with her association with Reimu one could see that the girl was special as well. She then really wished that she followed her own advice. As she finished her musings, she was also done healing, just in time as her opponent finally appeared on their sights. Now standing, fully stretching and jumping. Mami decided to try another finisher once more. `Since my last attack damaged him that much, then one more could finish it.` She turned towards the exit and saw the sky begginning to darken more. `Either way, it`s my only option.`

"Listen to me you two."

"Yes?" "H-hai Mami senpai?"

"When I charge, and you retreat don`t look back."

"B-b-but..."

"Listen. He`s after me. I don`t know why as I`m not keen on how a kaijin`s mind works. But he is, and there`s no reason to drag you into this, more than you are. Admittedly this kind of battle is not what a mahou shoujo is involved in. But let this add to my arguments on why you shouldn`t become one..." she finished asshe turned her back and walked forward.

"Follow your own path. For a life of a mahou shoujo is nothing but a curse."

""Curse?""

#0#

"You`re not attacking them?" the blonde asked, as came closer.

"Not needed, because I will beat you faster than you could blink. Then I`ll haul you and your little friends back to our organization."

"Then you better start your apologies because I doubt you`ll beat me."

"Oh? Are you saying that because you have damaged me."

"In a word..." Mami spun her rifles before slamming them into the ground bayonet first making them stand then spread out her hands. The kaijin was surprised when ribbons suddenly formed around him in a closed circle formation with round nodes also formed from ribbons. Mami smiled, when her opponent first showed surprise was the time she knew he could be beaten. An opponent that did not show emotion, did not stagger or flinch was a difficult opponent but not an opponent who does. After all emotions and body language are indicators of whatever an individual was doing, kaijin not width standing. "YES!"

"Ougi! FORESTA DI METALLO!" At her command the nodes bursted into belt fed chainguns with the ribbons connecting them becoming the belt of bullets.

"SHOOT!" throwing her arms forward crossing them palms open as bullets rained upon her opponent for the second time. Not waiting even a second she grabbed her rifles, pointed backwards and shot a golden beam propelling her forward then upward. Now airborne she swung her rifles overhead the beams becoming blades as she swung down in cross formation.

"CHESSSSTTTTOOOOOOOO!"

She felt the beams cleave her opponent asunder, the same time feeling the drain from her reserves. This was one of most powerful finishing moves, with her original finisher "Tiro Finale" and her other finisher "Tiro Volley" being tied at second. Landing awkwardly from the heavy drain, she watched her attack fade and the dust slowly clear. The slash marks made clear making deep gouges on the ground, along side it was the large number of holes her chainguns had made. Then she spotted them, large pieces of armor and furthermore was a grotesque severed arm. She did it... she wo-

*slickt*

She felt her body burn, as she felt herself being sliced from her left shoulder down her waist and another from her right hand, leg and finally to her left foot. She didn`t even scream or couldn`t even scream as her body finally registered the force exerted into it as she flung backward, rolling and tumbling awkwardly breaking more bones than she could count. It got more painful as she felt her bones turn into a putty as she broke through several pillars as continued her deathly tumble. The worse part was when stopped moving; she landed right front of her clearly horrified juniors, who immediate went by her side.

"HAHAHA! EXCELLENT! EXCELLENT! YOU HAVE EXCEEDED BEYOND MY EXPECTATIONS!" The kaijin`s voice boomed as in a flash he was by their side slapping the grief seed from Sayaka`s hand. He was incredibly wounded, his right arm was gone along with his helmet showing his grotesque skull like visage. Parts of his armor was gone and the blade of his sword was chipped. But from the look of it, it did not deter him in the slightest. She failed... she failed as she lay there half dead, barely breathing yet fully concious. And thanks to her failure she was about to be subject into something unimaginable, along with her two juniors.

"No!" the blue haired girl said as she stood up and blocked her downed sempai in defiance.

"S-S-Sa-sa-yaa-ka..." "Sayaka-san"

"You`re a brave girl but foolish." the kaijin said as he raised his sword.

`No` Mami mentally shouted as she demanded her body to move. But no matter what, her body did not respond. The only she achieved was extruciating pain. As she mulled her failure and continued to futilely struggle she heard it. The roar of a motorcycle engine, and from the kaijin`s sudden snarl and abrupt stop he heard it too.

"Haaa-haah..."

"What? NO!" "Mami?" "Mami-san?"

"In t-t-th-the e-end I-I won..." Mami blurted even as her troat burned and said motorcycle slammed into the kaijin. It reminded her of a phrase this urban legend was most associated with it.

`Even if there is no god or buddha...`

The kaijin tumbled back snarling and roaring in anger. The black armored hero stepped out of his motorcycle, his red scarf blowing in the wind. And the last rays of the sun rains upon his shiny black helmet.

`...there is...`

The man turns nods at the girls as he faces the snarling kaijin.

`KAMEN RIDER!`

#0#

Kai: And cuuuttt!

Mami: But it`s not yet over!

Kai: I know but you survived though.

Mami: That DOES NOT MATTER! I THOUGH NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO ME!

Kai: Hey I said not much…

Mami: *growling*

Kai: Hey blame this on Homura…

Homura: Yoouuu! *shaking fist*

Kai: Errr... before I get mauled see you in the next chapter! *gets jumped by the two girls*Aaaaaarrrgghhhh!


	9. Chapter 8

Hakurei Honor Ch.8

Author's Note: Well let's finish the battle now okay!

As for EXpertUS and Reader-of-Many: Reimu well she's somewhere….

Chapter 8: Retreat! Advance!; Recuperate and Decision

Sayaka could not do anything but watch. She was utterly transfixed on staring upon the newcomer as the armored hero slammed into the kaijin, thus saving their lives. She continued to stare as the rider dismounted from his bike and nodded at them. She couldn`t help it. She did the same thing when Mami first appeared before them. They were, after all urban legends. Despite the many accounts, sightings and evidence people could procure, they were mostly tall tales. So one could imagine her surprise at meeting one and lest encountering two more (yet of those two additional encounters, one scared her half to death). Heck imagine the deligth she felt when she found she could become one of them; a hero of justice, a protector of the innocent... a legend. Hell the omnipotent (she thought it was) wish was just icing on the cake. But looking at her sempai, and the hardships that she endured, no matter how coincidental told her the truth. This life, that those hidden from normal eyes lead; was no saturday morning anime. She witness her sempai fight, bleed and now nearly die. She cannot help but be thankful for the timely intervention of the armored hero.

"You two. Please take mahou-shoujo-kun out. I have people that will take care of her." the rider addressed the two girls. Without a second thought, the two girls scooped up their sempai and left. Of the two of them, only Sayaka looked back.

"Thank you." she said, even though she was sure it would not be heard. And without saying, she also said it for a different reason other being rescued. But unknown to her, the man behind the mask smiled. Not only because he heard her thanks but because he knew what she truly meant.

#0#

With the three girls gone, the only ones remaining on the field was the black armored hero, whose red scarf dramatically swayed upon the wind and whose armor gleamed red from the last rays of the sun. And the bloodied heavily wounded kaijin, snarling fiercely at the armored intruder that interrupted him.

"Damn rider! You dare interrupt my victory?"

"Victory? Yes... by the skin of your teeth no less."

"Harrrumph. Humph, no matter. She was powerful that`s all. And I`m just that sturdy."

"You were just lucky. If it weren`t for the area advantage you have, you would`ve been dead."

"What do you know!"

"Enough."

The kaijin who seemed to take offense charged. Showing similar inhuman speed he showed earlier, the kaijin managed to get to where the rider is within a flash. Raising his sword he found... nothing! The rider was not there!

"WHAT!"

"You`re been already beaten. Wounded and now useless. Half of your strenght is gone and you still fight? You`re just stubborn to die."

"-FINAL KAMEN ATTACK RIDE-"

The kaijin could not react to the speed of the attack as several curtains of light slammed into him stunning him, before they turned and circled back to the rider who seemed to disappear within them. They then slammed into him once more then surrounded him. With each passing curtain he felt being cut into pieces. And after a while the curtains gathered into one spot where the rider reappeared.

"-DARK DECADE-"

The rider did not say a word as the kaijin blew up into pieces of light.

#0#

"I`m glad you upheld all of my teachings despite what you felt."

From behind the rider flew down the magical girl`s best friend and one of his greatest students. With her was the somewhat stoic time traveller (who could not help but twitch uncomfortably for some reason) and the so called incubator who was sweating buckets from his/her position of being held by the ears by the miko.

"Admittedly sensei, I would have jumped in sooner if I didn`t trust Mami`s ability enough or if I wasn`t able to restrain this one." the miko told the rider as she pointed with her free hand back to the twitching girl.

"Ah yes. Akemi, Homura I presume?" the rider stated as he turned to the other girl, who for some strange reason froze over. The confused rider could only turn back to the miko who shook her head. Realizing that she was being addressed the girl nodded post haste.

"Something wrong?"

"I… I am not certain… I seemed to feel uncomfortable with your presence." The girl admitted scratching her arm in distress. Once again the confused rider turned to the miko who shrugged.

"Well at any rate..." The miko said hurriedly, slightly embarrassed at the way her compatriot was acting. "I need to take this one back to Gensokyo so several angry after-life types could get their hands on it. And maybe have the doctor check this girl again." Now the girl completely froze upon the statement. Not realizing this, the miko just grabbed the other girl went and flew away.

"..."

"Well... that was unexpected."

#0#

The three girls on the other hand have made it to safety and found the rider`s allies. Though it was easy to say that the two found them. They were two of them, one was a green haired lady wearing white robes and a tan white haired man, who easily is the more interesting of the two since he had inhuman ears.

"Oh dear!" the woman gasped out before instructing the two girls to lay down their friend. She then immediately began healing the girl. The two girls watched in facination as their sempai`s wounds began to close, her breathing became less laborous and her expression became serene, as all her pain went away.

"Looks like you two gone through hell as well." the man said, taking the girls attention.

"Umm... a-ano... It was difficult... being only able to watch and do nothing." the pinkette admitted. Wishing she could at least bear some of the pain her sempai had taken. Sayaka likewise, felt the same.

"I see..." the man said while nodding. "I`m sure it was. But sometimes being there is enough. Or other times being absent from their side is good too." The two were surprised to hear this.

The woman chuckled before giving her own two cents on the matter. "People needs others to survive. Nobody is an island after all." The woman looked nostalgic at this, before continuing "That`s why people in the dark like us need someone by our side. This goes for your friend here and our boss: the rider who helped you. But there are times that we need to be alone, after all... nobody wants to hurt their friends, their love ones even accidentally while fighting. Am I wrong?" The two girls blinked in understanding before shaking their heads.

"Do what you can. Do what you feel is right. Despite what other people say otherwise." The man then added. The pinkette held her head down while a resolute bluenette nodded.

Silence then plauged the quartet (Mami does not. She`s been unconcious for a while now if you haven`t noticed) as each one had something on their mind. The two older individuals remembered early days in Umihara and what it lead to. They met a happy-go-lucky, explosion loving magical girl, her shy, somewhat mature blonde friend, the somewhat unfortunate friend/pet/familiar/explorer (they couldn't say what he is at times), the semi-insane powerful miko that admittedly still scare them whenever they see her, the girl that was the first to give them worth, love and respect and the man who became their new boss or father figure or family head, adopting all of them (literally) and gave them more than what they bargained for. The pink haired girl meanwhile is tormented by her inability to do anything for her friend, the truth and measure of the advice given to her and her fear of the world shown to her. The bluenette looks at how she fully understood her sempai and her warnings, and how to help her completely. 'Find your own path.' Indeed.

"Done." The woman finally answered. The man nods and picks up the still unconcious blonde.

"Well take care of the rest. Please go ahead home. I'm sure your families are worried about you." The man said. Both girls looked uncertain about this.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her." A new voice said. Noticing the smiles upon the faces of the two adults. Both girls turned and saw the rider walking with his bike by his side, before a blinding flash surrounded him and revealed the man underneath. To say what a shock it was to the two girls was an understatement. Upon the revealation, they found a man… or a teenager, it was hard to tell. He was tall, had short black hair and wore a black dress shirt with white vertical lines and black slacks and black leather shoes. His face was difficult to describe as he wore dark sunglasses that obscured most of his face. His posture and voice however spoke volumes. They were authorative and final, confident and sure. It was easy to see why those two followed him.

"I assure you she will get home safely." He continued "I will vouch for their worth, so trust them."

"But…" The pinkette wanted to say something but was cut off by the rider as if reading her mind.

"Taking her to a hospital is not a good idea, I assure you. What would you say to the hospital staff anyways? And I'm sure she's fully healed right now. So trust me, trust them." It was hard to say no. And his reason was infallable. Despite not liking it, both girls agreed and left. Once they were gone, the rider turned to his subordinates who nodded left for the blonde's apartment. Now alone the rider looked up and muttered:

"You were right young man. Things are far more complicated than anticipated.

#0#

Kai: Chapter end!

Sayaka: That was short.

Madoka:*Nodding*

Kai: Bite me! At any rate see you next chapter!

Sayaka: Wait we have omakes!

#0#

Omake # 3 : Behind the Scenes

A little far from the ensuing fight stood the red and white miko and her new compatriot the stoic time traveller. With them was the little thing called the incubator who was being manhandled by the ears.

"Well this is interesting. I nev-" But the incubator couldn't say more as an ofuda slammed into his/her face and covered his/her mouth.

"Shut it runt." The miko said harshly before increasing the strenght of her grasp.

#0#

All three watched with interest as Mami's fight continued. And it was very difficult for the miko. Many a time did the time traveller wanted to bolt into rescue, ignoring the miko's warnings. She was even forced to restrain her fully when Mami first gone down. Admittedly she wanted to rush in too, but it was too early for her to appear, nor was it for her compatriot's. Even though it assured easy victory it would lead more problems than solutions. She didn't need her best friend suspecting her of something since the blonde was sadly naturally untrusting due to her childhood. She had to wait.

#0#

But the tide has changed, as an attack she was sure that finished the kaijin didn't and pretty much forced her to move! Her friend was really in danger now and at this point discretion was stupid. Signalling her compatroit she began to move when… she heard something….

It was the roar of a motorcycle!

She began to laugh, confusing her compatriot until she pointed out the unexpected savior. The girl was shocked to see him. She continued laughing until the man finished the kaijin off.

"Well… let's go say hi to sensei!" the miko told the other girl while grabbing her by the hand and flying towards him.

#0#

Omake # 4 : Torture

Reisen, Tewi and Youmu shifted uncomfortably in their seats while Reimu drink tea and seemingly Homura sat silently. It was hard since the incubator's wail of pain was disturbing since it followed several female evil laughs.

"Oh… pipe down you three. If you're gonna act like that, then you should've have gone with Shikieiki, Kaguya, Ran and Chen." The miko admonished them.

"Easy for you to say usa. Reisen and I live with one of…" Tewi couldn't continued as she shuddered being on the table once. And it was a very sobering experience. Reisen was even more uncomfortable since at times she was… beside her… teacher when something like this happened. And Youmu? Well this was the first time she 'witnessed' her mistress being cruel.

"Why don't you be like Homura over there. Behaved and quite. Right Homura?" But Reimu got no response.

""""Homura?""""

"I'm a good girl-"

"Huh?" "What?" "Homura?" "Is there something wrong?"

"I followed everything Eirin-hakase! I swear! I AM A GOOD GIRL EIRIN-HAKASE! PLEASE!" Homura continued screaming and folded into herself, swaying and muttering in fetal position. It seemed her examination and treatment with the good doctor scare her good… too good… All three other girls looked at Reimu accusingly.

"Ummm…. I'll get her consuling with Byakuran later…."


	10. Chapter 9

Hakurei Honor Ch. 9

Author's Notes: Sorry it took a while but here's a new chapter!

Chapter 9 : Explain: Why is it so?

It's been just a day since Homura witnessed Mami's difficult battle against a foe she barely known.

'But we- know...'

A voice in her head told her. And it was not a fib either. Now deprived of it's magical complexities, her apartment showed that... yes, she did know. From news clippings to magazines, printouts and photos. She was a fan of all of these, yet she did not know. She wasn't like that at all!

'I am who I am, yet I don't truly know myself.'

And now she needed more. More information, not just the ones she had; for they're all second hand information, guesswork and theories. That's why she asked Reimu. Unfortunately, despite the accuracy of the information and the evidence thrown in her face (including Mami's fight). She did not believe. Perhaphs it was because she was used to a singular system for so long that it was hard to change that outlook. Of course it was. After all, all she knew then was the system of the incubators, the puella and the witches. Now she's faced with more than that, her encounter with her miko senpai was just the beginning. And as said before, she had a hard time believing all of it. And with Reimu seeing that she couldn't pierce through the time traveller's thick skull, she was sent here.

Where was 'here'?

Well at Kaname, Mirai's home that is.

And where was that home?

Well it was on Makai. You know... Hell, the Netherworld, the other side of the Sanzu river.

And to heck if she didn't believe it. Unlike Gensokyo that is still part of Earth or could be said to be part of the same dimensional plane, Makai was not. In fact it was incredibly different... Not to mention in a state of recuperation. According to Mirai's father who suprised and scared her shitless was god freaking Lucifer, that Makai was still suffering due to centuries of long conflicts. Hell many parts of it (i.e. the lower lands) was inhabitable, unaccessible or shred off (i.e. old hell in Gensokyo). Most of the inhabited areas were these floating lands, who at the time is in the verge of an energy crisis. Despite that Mirai's home was fully functional. In any case, despite the strange surroundings Mirai's home looked like a normal modern home. It had two floors, spacious and homely. Her furniture was modest including her electronics. And it was barren of any display of whatsoever. Then again only two people lived in this house. Mirai of course lived there and aside from her another girl lived there. She looked like an eigth year old, having long green hair and gold eyes. She had the same stoic appearance that she (Homura) had. (This was apparently was too funny that the red head rolled on the floor laughing for a while.) This was Hoshifumi, Kururu who Mirai said was the 'admin' before. Whatever that meant.

In this house Homura sat uncomfortably in her sempai's couch just beside Kururu (who ignored them and continued eating her cake… why was there cake? Ask Mirai) as the red head eyed her for a while.

"You know..." Mirai began "Reimu is good at exposition, so I'm puzzled why she called in a while ago and requested 'Please remove Akemi's ignorance. And remove her one track mind while you're at it.'" Homura blushed at this, embarassed that her thick skull and single mindedness led to this.

"In any case you're sent here because of that and since you talked to dad I'm sure you'll listen and believe now."

"Eh?"

"Don't be coy with me Homura. Reimu knows that despite the things you heard and see, she knows that you still disbelieve." the red head scolded her while shaking her head, wondering how thick was Homura's skull to lead to this. Homura for her part, hung her head in shame. Reimu was doing her best but even so...

"It's just... just too much for me. All I know was the system of the puella... and now... I really can't just believe it just because someone said so! And the things she showed me… showed…" she countered while shivering, her mind still did not processed everything given to her despite how more experience her sempai is. The red head seemed to agree as she nodded her head.

She then snorted "You would be a fool if you did. Sticking with what you know is smart as the world is confusing as it is. In this case however we cannot have that. This is one of the most biggest crisis in the world since BADAN's mass attack during the 90's and Fairy Tale's youkai insurrection just a few years ago."

"I read about the former but not the latter."

"Good. At least your somewhat informed. As you know, witches are causing a large amount of injuries and casualties. Not to mention the speed that incubator moron replaces the puella. The government is taking great pains supressing panic, that's why any witch related event is carefully hidden and any information is suppressed. Why do you think the media does not report the large amount of missings persons and suicides?"

"Now that you mention it, I do recall there was none. Does the government know?"

"Oh yes they do! They even have several branches of the JSDF for it!"

"So the sentai teams and metal heroes?"

"A lot of them are government funded, if not sponsored by a large corporation. Not only them; majou shoujo, exorcists, mages and even youkai groups."

"That's a lot."

"Yes. After all there are lots of happenings around that not one individual or group can resolve them. And with the large amount of crap Japan goes through you shouldn't be surprised that a new protector pops up every now and then. Hell according to dad, we've been doing this crap all way back during the Genji era and even before that!"

"Reimu said the same thing."

"Of course she did. She has been in this 'protect the world business' for way longer than you and me! Hell, guarding Gensokyo could be considered that!"

"So I shouldn't be surprised if people like that rider and his two allies keep appearing?"

"Yes. Like I said, this incident with these witches is very big. And it's happening not just in Mitakahara, so it should be no surprise."

"Do you know the scale of things?"

"Dad said it's so ridiculous in scale that he's surprise the populace is not in panic yet."

"Makes sense, witches are indiscriminate after all. From my experience they pretty much caused undue chaos and tension."

"From your time travels, how bad was it?"

"I don't know much about what was beyond Mitakahara was at the time, but it was bad enough for doom sayers to apppear and announce the end of the world. And to think the unrest and panic was bad enough. It only got worse from there."

"Then we're lucky that there's a large enough people on this, and that the government took great lengths to hide what's truly happening."

"I still could not understand how is it the government covers everything up."

"With magic of course! Homura, when I say there's a lot of crap happening here in our nation I mean it. The only reason why the people is not paranoid because for every now and then the government uses mass mind wiping to ensure peace."

"Isn't that a bit radical? And if that's the case how can some reports still appear?"

"Well they're not wiping everything from the brains of the citizens, and all individuals with prior knowledge or part of the darker.. err… magical side of life is unaffected. Also when an incident is too large it's difficult to hide evidence that it happened. After all the government does not send agents just to look in every nook and cranny now…"

"Logical. I now fully understand the situation at hand."

"Good then we're getting somewhere."

"Still may I ask if you know who should I expect on this?"

"Well you got me and Reimu, the rider from the other day who is Reimu's former teacher and whoever he comes with. Who I recall was part of a group called Wolken-something or other. And you do know that he's a Kamen Rider. Then there's a sempai of mine Raidou Kuzunoha the 28th a.k.a the black cape. He's a detective that handles these kind of cases. Also there's the priest in Mitakahara who is an exorcist, and probably someone from the JSDF and several independent individuals. Like I said, we're dealing with something big. Any more questions?" the red head asked.

Homura looked contemplative, there was a lot to take in. But it made sense, the witches wasn't the only problem, there were more and the a lot of people are solving these problems. Sure everything is complicated but now, but she was glad that unlike before, everything was stable. Last time when the witches terror grew paramount the government could do nothing but twiddle their thumbs as panic grew and everything shot to hell. This time, everything was stable. The world has experienced much and was ready for anything. In fact, having the employ of individuals with power beyond normal bounds showed they were. And now, she too as she now fully believed everything. Sure it took two people to get through her thick skull but nonethless she's now fully informed. Armed with knowledge she felt she was ready… but…

"Yes I do."

And thus Mirai continued to answer.

#0#

Kai: And now a new completed chapter! YAY!

Mirai: And it took you so long.

Kai: Bite me. At any rate here's my delayed christmas present! And see you at the next chapter!

Mirai: That fast!


	11. Chapter 10

Hakurei Honor Ch. 10

Author's Notes: Here's the start of Mirai's chapters. Oddly enough this will be a continuation of the expo speak… Then again… ahhh… at any rate here's the next chapter!

Chapter 10: Investigation #1; Witches and Hysteria

Mirai regarded her guest as they a small break from their conversation. Currently the girl was having a weird silent conversation with her housemate Kururu, wherein they had some debate going on as both girls made gestures, nods and shrugs. It was a little freaky to say the least, though thankfully she had seen weirder things. Shaking her head, she left the two as she walked to her fridge, as their earlier talk granted her the desire for a cold drink. At the same time she went ahead and gave a once over at their situation:

There were currently existing entities called `Witches` (which Mirai deemed somewhat insulting to `actual` witches) that was laying havoc, not just all over the country but around the word as well. The statistics that showed the current casualties was going from large to astronomical. This included the victims of the witches, who was spurned into suicide but also the deaths of the contracted `puella`; the magical girls that combated these abominations. According to her father, the ruler of Makai Lucifer; a 'puella' dies for every 3 of 5 encounters with these 'witches', it doesn't even tell if they were killed by the actual 'witches' or their 'familiars'. And for every one dead 'puella', Kyubey (the asshole that he is), also known as the `incubator`, contracts two or more girls to replace them. This has lead to the large amount of missing person cases, wherein the victim was always female and was the age of about the minimum of 7 to the maximum of 16. According to her father, her sempai Raido and his girlfriend a reporter named Takeba, Yukari; the government could barely conceal and control the information of these cases to the public. There have been a lot of angry and/or grieving parents that have been filling complaints and demands that shook government offices that was ashamed of being unable to aid them. Not to mention the police who was haggard enough dealing with the mass cases of suicides that these witches left in their wake, but with the wails of anger and sorrow of parents missing their children. Hell one could only shudder if any mystical art was not involved in these matters. The last thing they needed was the ignorant shouting that it`s the end of the world, the gods are taking their children or some other nonsense. It was a bleak picture, and all her lessons of humanity told her that Makai would soon be filled with the foolish and the Sanzu River would be overflowing with the hopeless. Then again the Sanzu has problems on it's own. Due to the nature of the witches, being the despair riveted souls of young females; the Sanzu was amassed of them, unmoving, unflinching, only drowning in their grief. Their wails and cries have completely disturbed the flow of the dead causing grievous repercussions to the land of the living. According to Reimu; Onozuka, Komachi the shinigami of our realm; dropped all pretenses of her laid back attitude and began the painstaking process of calming the dead, bequeathing peace to the fallen 'puella' and guiding them all to other side. Yamaxanadu, Shikieki was afraid of her shinigami for the first time, as the shinigami was pissed beyond words. She became irritable and violent. Her fury was so great that she snarled that, again according to the miko, if she wasn`t busy fixing the flow of souls that she would go to world of the living herself and smite the very core of `these vile disrespectful and unnatural beasts` as she called the incubators. In fact when Reimu brought to her one of incubators she gave a very unsettling toothy grin before hitting the creature with the back of her scythe on the head, then pinning it on the ground before shooting a powerful concussive blast. Reimu left the room where they were after that, and she couldn`t blame her as it got worse after that. She was even glad that she did not witness that. Mirai could only shudder at that.

"Your calendar is wrong." Homura`s voice trailed, disrupting her thoughts.

"And you`ve been gawking at the fridge for a while now." Kururu added before lifting her hands showing an empty plate.

Mirai blushed and gave a bashful smile at the pair. She was embarrassed as she was caught spacing out in front of her fridge. Shaking out of it, she took the empty plate and opened the fridge. A minute later, a new slice of cake was deposited on it and was then given to Kururu. Accepting it with a small smile, the small girl left leaving the other two behind.

"Cake again?" the younger of the two asked.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that." Mirai asked the girl.

"No. It`s just... well cake... really?" Homura said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why not? I mean I first bonded with Reimu and Mami due to cake." Homura just raised an eyebrow to that.

"Anyway sempai, were you thinking about our current crisis?" Mirai smiled at this. If anything, for the girl`s disbelief (thankfully, now corrected) her intellect shines through.

"Yeah. Well, part of it." She told her while taking a drink from her fridge. Mirai then began telling her about her previous musings about the witches before she was interrupted. The other girl nods as they made their way back to the living room, wherein Kururu was busy devouring her slice of cake. Continuing with her thoughts, now with the 'puella' assisting her, Mirai went over the information once more:

Heading away from thoughts about the currently angry shinigami, the most important thing about the witches, was what she mused earlier: that they were former 'puella' who was swallowed by despair. That alone was a great part of the vicious cycle. One of the current solutions to this was what the many denizens of Gensokyo did to Homura. But the data given to her told her that this was not a practical and permanent solution. The process took far too long, and far too complicated. Looking at her guest she thought more about it. According to both the girl with her and her miko friend, various procedures was made for Homura to be carrying a gem necklace that looked like an ornate round shield and no ring or soul gem. This was the end result of that process, enabling her magic which unsurprisingly was within her the first place. Digging into the steps Mirai recounted them. Firstly, a very shocked and frightened so called 'Curse Goddess', Kagiyama, Hina; took all of Homura`s misfortune from her soul gem (i.e. her grief). And that consisted of a pale scared Hina glancing back and forth from Homura to the girl`s soul gem. This admittedly raised a dozen eyebrows from the group with them (not to mention making Komachi even more furious). Next was one that did not sit well with Homura, and that consisted of the shinigami smashing her shining soul gem (that almost gave her a heart attack, despite the fact that even with her soul gem destroyed she was still moving and alive so to speak) and the yama forming the puella`s soul in her hands and finally returning it back to her body via... well Mirai didn`t know. Reimu kept laughing about it and a furiously blushing Homura told her to forget about it. At any rate after that was the part where Reimu began adjusting the magic inside the girl`s body via her aura, with Gensokyo`s sole doctor assisting. Again Homura was uncomfortable about that part as according to her, it was similar to that thrice damned incubator`s contracting method... It consisted of Reimu embedding her hands into Homura's body and manipulating the girl's aura. According to the miko, Homura was one of the few individuals that she could not manipulate their aura remotely. One could blame the incubator for this very fact… But that was the worst part of everything wasn`t it? What did they know about the incubator?

#0#

Kai: Tada! A new chapter!

Mirai: Yeah, not to mention not that long.

Kai: Hey! I have a life you know.

Mirai: Sure you do.

Kai: *groan* Well in any case see you in the next chapter!

Mirai: We do have omakes you moron!

#0#

Omake # 5: Mirai meets Mami and Reimu

The redhead was staring, and stared she did. Why shouldn't she? The last time she saw a girl with blonde hair with princess curls… well, easy to say that they did not get along too well. Then again, she wondered if said girl was still out there. The redhead groaned as she did not like what happened to them. Even if the girl was haughty she would have like to have known her. And now there's a new one in here. Thinking for a second, the child of the devil smirked. This time, the blonde girl will be her friend!

#0#

"Ah I see…" the miko told the blonde. The girl's story was sad, and her aura of despair could drown anyone. But thankfully her resistance was halted by minor aura manipulation. She didn't wanted to, but she doubt that the girl would heed her if she didn't. The blonde for her part was sighing but now smiling. She did not know if she could fully trust the black haired, giant red ribbon wearing girl… but she felt… she felt that she could be her friend. Unfortunately, due to her telling the girl her story, the atmosphere became awkward and she could not find away to get the conversation going again. That is until…

"Hiiiiii~yaaaaa!"

The miko clutched her chest in shock while the blonde jumped from her seat.

"Oh sorry… did I scare you?"

"Of course you did!" the miko shouted, annoyed. The blonde just nodded.

"Ahh… sorry you guys looked so serious! I mean the school year is just about to start and the both of you looked like you failed the final exam!" the two girls snorted at this.

"Excuse me! But I have yet to fail an exam in my life!" the blonde exclaimed, a little miffed that anyone could say that to her. For despite the hardships in her life, she never failed her quest for education. After all, it was the few things she could do to honor her parents.

"If I ever fail an exam I would gut myself. I was thought better than that." The miko said smugly. She was a genius after all…. Then again nobody knew that.

"Well at least I got you out of that funk. The name's Kaname, Mirai!"

"Tomoe, Mami nice to meet you."

"Hakurei, Reimu… I guess it's the same here."

"Soooo~ what where you guys talking about?"

"Something awkward, please do not mention it." The miko answered and the blonde nodded.

"Sure sure, then what are you gonna do now? Classes are still later."

"Well we we're having this conversation…"

"That you admit became awkward."

"Yes… yes… your point?"

"Well, how about I hang out with you two… I mean I don't know much about this place myself." The blonde didn't know how to take this, but the miko seeing another opportunity nodded.

"Sure, we were just getting to know each other."

"Ahhh… that's good. So trading life stories already or debating which or your hair style is better."

"Eh?" "What?"

"I mean… come on! You don't see many other girls with giant red hair bows now do you? Nor do you see girls with princess curls… large big princess curls… like drills…"

"You… have… a very strange mind."

"Why thank you! Being normal is boring!" The redhead exclaimed while proudly puffing her chest.

"Being… normal… is… boring… huh?"

"Don't think about it much Mami…"

"Well what now guys… want to eat before classes… I mean… like I said we're really early."

"Like what?"

"Cake."

"Cake?"

"Cake!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds wonderful to me!" the blonde exclaimed, while the miko buried her face into her face. After that they did have cake despite her grumblings… and many more despite her disapproval… Later that day, Reimu could not deny how powerful cake was… and how it tied them together.

#0#

Omake #6 : Your soul goes in like this

Homura was still in shock as she saw (which was weird) her soul form into a blue wisp in the yama's hands. It was scary and entrancing… but mostly scary. After all, a container of her soul that said to keep her alive was broken right in front of her, so all her distress were founded.

"Now is the hard part." The yama exclaimed making all eyes in the room turn to her.

"No surprise. We're going to put her soul back into her body usa…" the earth rabbit said. Surprisingly the shinigami snorted at this.

"Actually it's easy but…" the shinigami trailed off as she tried not to guffaw.

"If it's easy then why Shiki said it was hard?" the miko asked while turning to the yama. She was taken aback as the yama blushed furiously while the shinigami finally broke down laughing. The affected girl was displeased.

"What do you mean?! And why are blushing?! Why is it funny?!" the girl demanded. The shinigami finally controlling her laugher faced her with a very serious look and said….

"Because souls are to be inserted in the mouth… via another person's mouth!"

"What…"

"Wait…"

""""""""""WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!""""""""""


	12. Chapter 11

Hakurei Honor Ch.11

Author's Note: Well here's a brand new chapter for you guys.

Chapter 11: Investigation # 1-B; Knowledge of the Coming Disaster

A day has passed since Homura's lesson about the world at large and impromptu strategy session. Mirai admittedly looked back and knew it was no waste time, but... despite the data gained upon that day, it was not enough. The red head silently cursed herself as she volunteered for this particular ardous task. Heck, she would love to punch the idiot that said demon summoners like herself were good information gatherers. Oh wait, why would she punch them? She'd probably feed them to her many demons or megidolaon their face. Comforting thought that was. In any case thanks to the timeline the time traveller have given them, then tommorrow was the day. The day where everything was supposed to go rolling into hell. And funilly enough, the time traveller did not notice it. In fact the time traveller's casual mention of her 'calendar being wrong' was definite proof of that. But it was to be expected. All events that happened in the past few days was all too eeriely similar for her to notice it, but nonetheless it was not. This was one of the goddamn butterfly effects and the red head knew it. She cursed the time traveller for this oversight as she continued her painstaking data gathering. Hell was it hard! She growled in frustration almost slamming her hands unto the console...

"Daugther... don't."

The red head 'eeped' at the sound of her father's stern scolding as the ruler of makai eyed his youngest child.

"It was difficult probing the girl's mind and copying her memories my child. So I advise you to curb your frustrations and focus on your task."

The red head sighed. Her father was no fuddy-duddy nor was he killjoy. But whenever he was he in work, he was overly serious. Damn those rebellious demons, angels and whatever forces that made her father like this. Ever since he went mad and made sane again he was like this, though thankfully he still had humor. Otherwise she would have hunted her father's tormentors already. Sighing again she went back to work. She was thankful that her father and a few of his most trusted was here helping her (and a few celestials unsurprisingly). It was inctedibly difficult to sort through memories as they were worse than security tapes (they even include dreams). Then again both makai and celestia needed this information too. These witches, according to the information from one of the very tortured and traumatised incubator that her miko friend have captured, have existed since the middle ages and possibly before that... so... Why in blazes were there no information about them in their database! Not only them, but celestia as well! It was impossible to have no documentation in these afterlife courts! Even gods have them for goddamnfrinkin sake! There was no way was these... abominations to avoid detection and documention by either makai or celestia! It was ridiculous and infuriating! That however generated disturbing thoughts. What if... what if these incubators have infiltrated and tampered with either after life side? It was a frightening as the incubators, witches and the puella were already spread throughout the cosmos. According to Lelouch-san, a.k.a Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Reimu's former teacher and all around badass; these creatures (the witches and incubators) and individuals (the puella) were spotted already in Mid-Childa, Transbaal, Auldrant, Celestia (the planet) and several other worlds. And even there the sickening incubators did the same or made somewhat similar campaigns they had made at Earth, and so far everything was the same. Thankfully the non-magical or very weakly magical was the only targets. Probably targeting those with low self esteem... those bastards. Not surprising though. Mami was contracted when she lay dying in the car accident that claimed her parents, a red head like her named Sakura, Kyouko contracted due to the difficulty her family or mostly her father was having and Homura herself when her (platonic?) best friend Madoka died in front her. As for Madoka... well she's the best example why it was very bad for those magically strong to contract as Homura's severe mishap has caused (not to mention gullible… and naïve… and cute). A witch so powerful that it could end the end the end the world in mere days? Damn was it scary! Hell she was watching the memory now! She could only shudder as Homura's memory showed how frightening Krehild Gretchen is. The red head could only thank kami how glad she was that no incubator end in heavily magical places like Cephiro or Mundus Magicus, because it would be so bad even for them.

"This is a horror tha we cannot allow to materialuse." said the gruff voice of Mirai's father beside her.

"It's bad enough with our current condition. Makai and the Sanzu will overrun at this rate." a stern feminin voice said. The woman was odd... if one could call her. This was Dokuro Skull one of her father's most trusted. She was odd as she looked far from human, only looking like a small skeleton. "It is only in part that we are surviving. If this continues then all three planes (of existence [Makai, Earth and Celestia) will fall."

"Ah! But didn't we already find someone suitable for 'that' job! I say our problems wont last long!" an exuberant voice to Mirai's left exclaimed. It was a man wearing a white tux with a short cape and top hat. He had a toothy smile and long ears. He was the ruler of Makai's eldest, and her eldest brother Mephistopheles. "He is one of 'that man's' students after all."

Mirai could only snort as the conversation continued without her interjecting anything. Why should she? Though her brother had a point. She knew who they were talking to. Katsuragi, Keima was her sempai in demon summoning, was the third O's and was the second favored informant of Lelouch coming close to the first, Yuichi, Hiruma. Still, it was a bad situation. Makai is in the ropes and the thanks to the current new found crisis the Sanzu river was in danger as well. Sure her troubles was mostly centered up there on Earth with her friends but the danger they would be facing would trouble them all… And if either side falls… Still unlike the rest here, like she had first said, her responsibilities were mostly domestic as it was infornation gathering for the conflict ahead... but... They were right as the battle for Makai itself was important. She cursed on going in circles, but everything was heavy for the moment. Mirai cringed hoping that whatever happens to her 'home' domain will not affect the struggle ahead. After all... They need all the help they could get... And the nightmare official begins tomorrow.

#0#

Kai: And another chapter ends!

Mirai: Kinda short though... And ominous... And full of exposition.

Kai: Is there something wrong with that?

Mirai: Yes! I mean I even keep cursing in my head.

Kai: Details... details...

Mirai: Grrrr...

Kai: Errr... Well see ya next time in Hakurei Honor!

Mirai: *lunges and bites*

Kai: Arrrrggghhhhh!

Reimu: Remember to review and leave donations.

Sayaka: Wait why a-


	13. Chapter 12

Hakurei Honor Ch.12

Author's Note: Here's another chapter from me. And if you read the last chapter, then you'll probably have an idea on what's going to happen.

Chapter 12: The Nightmare Begins: Before Fate's Intervention

The Hakurei Shrine is not a big shrine, nor was it small. It was spacy enough for its purposes but still particularly mundane (unlesa you go in the residence). It should be expected actually, afterall it's very special and too much attention is not wanted. Also, the shrine is not far from city proper and more importantly Mitakahara Middle School. With that said, it's no surprise that Reimu takes her time in the mornings. She wakes up early to do shrine work afterall. Not to mention, no matter how groggy she wakes, she wakes very early. And such, there she was sweeping the shrine grounds whistl she waits for the first rays of the sun. She has been at it for while. Heck was antsy this day. For it was the day, the day where in the time traveller said that things would go straight into hell. She shook her head as a sound of sliding shoji doors moved from the residence behind her. Noticing that the girl did not yet emerge, she thought about how nonchalant the girl was. She was too focused on what's to come ro realise that the days she was waiting for have only arrive. Her single mindedness was unnerving. Then again thanks to how similar to what she experienced the last days were, it should be expected. The similarities were so great that if she and her friensds/associatea were lesser minded they would not catch the discrepancy themselves. And thanks to them, she had convinced the girl to bunk with her, just to see if she would realize it herself. Unfortunately, she did not. Reimu could only sigh at that. Finally hearing the girl emerge she turned to face her guest. The girl as always looked stoicly bored. Regarding her host for a moment she finally greeted her.

"Good Morning Reimu-san." she said in her usual monotone. Reimu cringed at this no matter how much time she spent with the girl she could not get used to how robotic Homura is. The worst part of it was the fact that her maids Ryuuto and VIVIT were more human than her! And they were actuall androids! Shaking this line of though she decided to just roll with it as always and regarded her guest.

"Good Morning Homura." she said casually. "Breakfast is mostly done by now, so go ahead without me." The girl stared at her for a few moments before nodding and going her way. She watched the girl leave a moment before shaking her head. The day is only starting and she's already fidgety. Before she could stiffle the coming sigh a harsh beep beat her to it. It was her cellphone's message tone. Fishing the object out of her hakama pant's pocket, her eyebrows rosw when she saw from who the message originated from. When she had first heard of it she was not surprised to find that Yukari had a cellphone, knew how to use said device and finally knew what her number was. Why should she be surprised? The woman was the youkai of 'boundaries' after all. It was the same reason that she didn't even raise a brow on how it got sent from Gensokyo as well. The kappa was always busy and even before Sanae came they already had a hidden celltower built by then (not that Sanae knew of it, the poor girl)... and if memory serves her well, they built a satellite too (and it the best reason why Kaguya had a working connection to the internet). Shelving the stray thoughts away she went ahead and read the message.

"Today is the forewarned day. Whatever may happens, keep the realm you defend informed. And most importantly, keep your health. For you will be a great loss."

That was it; this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yukari was nutty, carefree and eccentric individual that has a penchant to troll people or do stuff just for shit and giggles. In a crisis however, she is great ally. A guarantee of a very assured victory. But a serious Yukari was something else. If her message was any indication then... it truly showed how bad the situation is. Looking up the sky, she gave a silent prayer... For they would need all the help they can get.

#0#

Mirai silently strode out the train as it made it stop at her destination. But for all that happened the last few days there was no guarantee of anything concrete. Unfortunately thanka to a certain time traveller that thought quickly went down the drain as a sickening pit of distress settled down her stomach. And it was much worse than that. For a very special life close to her own was on the line. And failure might mean that life would be snuffed out. And that made her skin crawl as that thought made her remember something her father told her on how the world works. The thought of an overpowered counter guardian swooping in and decimating Mitakahara and killing all the witches, incubators and puella for that treath they possesa is not a pleasant. She pretty much wished that she did not pay attention to her father's lessons, but... She could not. She was involved, she was stuck with it since the day a demon attacked her school, she recieved her gun and entered Makai. It was fate honestly but even if she said no she was already connected, it involved her father after all. She shook her head. No use getting riled up early in the morning. Oh well. Since she had that much time, the red head agreed to herself to get cake.

#0#

Mami could not get the foreboding feeling out of her gut. It was worrying. Bad enough that she woke up from a nightmare that she did not have since elementary. She could only shiver as she slowly made out of her apartment despite that dark nagging feeling. She didn't like it... The last time she felt like this was...

Was that a limo?

#0#

She sat quitely as they rode comfortably in silence. She was not surprised that her new classmate (not for Reimu it seems) Nogizaka, Haruka rode in a limo, rode with her faithful maid Hazuki and sat demurely and quitely as she did. She was similar before she met Reimu and Mirai so she's not surprised by that too. Though, normally she would make conversation to make the quite girl comfortable like Reimu did for her, she could not. She was busy with the deep dark feeling that nagged her even now.

"Is something wrong Tomoe-kun?" Hazuki asked her. The faithful maid of the Nogizaka family easily seeing how uncharacteristically silent the Tomoe girl is. Despite having little exposure to girl, she knew that the other blonde ws not this quite. She was after all a friens to Hakurei child like her young mistress is. In fact the only reason her young mistress was like that is because of what happened to her former school. It's clear that she was still distressed about it and after short exposure to the Tomoe girl; her young ward had brightened even a little bit. But now, it seemed that the girl herself seened troubled. In fact...

"Tomoe-san?" she didn't even noticed her young mistress, who's becoming worried why her new friend was so distressed. Mami for her part did not notice the other occupants of the limo till the maid put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh?" the blonde exclaimed before looking around and blushing. The girl finally remembering that she was not alone in this vehicle and they just offered her a ride. "I'm sorry. There's just something bothering me this morning. But don't worry it's nothing to worry about." she assured them, or at least she tried. Judging from their still worried faces, they did not buy it.

"Tomoe-kun... If you cannot convince yourself, then how can you convince others?" the maid asked her with her young mistress nodding in agreement. The girl still looked reluctant and kept angling her so no one can see her eyes. She wanted to tell them, if not all at least something... but... but...

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!"

The voice of her puella kohai echoed in her head. That was a dark day... And because of that, they parted ways. And it all started with this feeling, this same foreboading feeling... Though circumstances differ, she felt that if she said anything, she might lose something once more, something important... a bond, like that time... That time when... that time when...

"MAMI!" Haruka shouted, shocking the other two other occupants in the limo. "Don't shoulder everything yourself! Lelouch-sensei said that even one's problem is one's own, that does not mean that one can shoulder it alone. That's why... we have friends!" she continued as she slammed both hands onto the other girl's shoulders. Mami could only look at the other girl indiscrutibly, before giggling then giving off her warmest smile.

"You are truly a 'Geass Child'. Reimu says and does the same thing." Mami told Haruka who became embarassed and withdrew from her and blushed. The maid could only giggle at the sight and her master could only pout. Mami once more was reminded on how lucky she is. Ever since meeting Reimu and Mirai she had been blessed as she continue to encounter people that meant right. That really cared about her, her wellbeing, her happiness. Not like back then when she encountered nothing but fakes and jackals. To the point that she could never say thank you enough. Taking a deep breath she addresses her companions.

"Thank you for worrying. I feel better." the other two smiled and nodded, glad that she was out of her funk. "Though I admit that I still feel hesitation on saying why I felt like that..."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I had this feeling..." Both master and maid then paled.

#0#

Homura could not help but feel anxiety as she walked the treeline path to her school. She felt like this even though Madoka was in the same vicinity as her, as they walked with Sayaka and Hitomi. It was all because her sempais could not help but feel the same thing. Reimu, Mirai and Mami all felt the same thing, and that did not give her confidence for this day. It did not help that this day was the attack on the hospital. The one that would cause the blonde puella's possible demise...

'But she's so strong. Would she really fall?'

Yes... That was the question. Would she fall? Unlike the other timelines, this Mami is not lonely, not naive and does not trust Kyubey one bit. She was also stronger, no... she was beyond stronger. She could do things that the other Tomoe, Mami of the different timelines could not. She could use her ribbons as blades, use different kinds of guns and could efficiently fight in melee battles and not lose. She even had a melee finishing move that incoporated enough dakka to the point that she thought she was the one doing it. Of the five puella she was the one, despite Mami's affinity with muskets, to use enough bullets to make it rain, and that was because of the firepower she stored in her shield.

'She really is something.'

Yes she was. And for the second time in her life she felt awe at the elder puella, like she did the first time they met and subquently taught her (in her frst loop that is). So it was no wonder that she was a school idol. It was no wonder she was someone other students (mostly girls) look up to.

"So Homura-chan who are you thinking of?"

"Mami-sempai." All three other girls stoped in their tracks and stared at her stupefied.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhh... Homura, we're you following the conversation? We're you serious?" Sayaka asked. Homura blushed, finally taking to account that yes, she was not alone, and ettiquette states that she socialize with her peers.

"S-S-So-Sorry..." she stuttered, blushing while looking away. She wondered how anti-social she by now. Back then she was too mousy and fragile, completely unable to socialize even a little bit.

'Uhh... It's hard. I feel like I don't belong every time I try.'

That's right. Back then she felt detached to everyone. She was in a hospital bed for long that she did not know how to fit in with people. Not only that, thanks to her frail physique she was never out of the hospital or long that anyone she knew or starts to know seemed different, thus preventing her from even acknowledging them. But now... now, she does not have that excuse. Now she was the one who actively pushed people away. Threw people away...

'Reimu was angry about that.'

And that she was...

"""Homura?"""

"Eeep!" well that shocked her. "Ahhh... sorry, what were we talking about again?"

"*sigh* Pay attention trasfer student. We we're talking about crushers and love letters." Sayaka told her.

"Oh don't be so hard with her." Hitomi said while gesturing to her friend. "She's been hanging out with Reimu-senpai. She's still probably overwhelmed that she hangs with the most popular girls of the school." Sayaka despite her reservations, agreed. Madoka as well, which is no surprise. "Not to mention Homura can be so cool and moe at the same time. If she didn't break her contacts, she would be beating guys away with a stick." again the two other girls agreed while Homura could only blush and look away. The other three girls could only giggle while Homura pouted...

Pouting? When did I pout?

'Ehhh? Isn't it a natural response?'

That's r-... wait... What was she thinking?!

"See? The evidence herself shows it!" Hitomi proudly exclaimed. Homura sighed and palmed her face in embarassment. She seemed to trip into these situations lately.

"Now that our tall, dark and bishoujo transfer student is throughly embarassed while we continue?"

"What do you mean Sayaka?"

"I dunno... Embarassing her further?"

"And how can you do that to me? I don't think you could anymore."

"Oh! Oh! How about, have you kissed someone?!"

"Wow Hitomi how could you ask that? I mean three of us don't even have given or recieve love letters nor have guys interested in us... Right Homura?"

"I-I-I..."

"Eh? Homura-chan?"

"No way!" "Seriously! But I was joking!"

"I'M GOING AHEAD!"

"W-wait Homura-chan!"

"Quick after her!"

#0#

Homura could not tell what to feel about what happened this morning. It was annoying to hide but it's better than answering unwanted questions. She could only blame herself for that. And despite escaping that morning, Sayaka and Hitomi's wide toothy grins told her otherwise. Sighing she ignored them and continued listening to the day's lesson. It was familiar... eeiriely so. Then the formula came up, the one she knew all too well. Why were they using this again? Didn't they go through this already? Ah it didn't matter.

#0#

After the first half of the day, Homura was feeling quesy. The whole class was eeirie familiar, yet Homura could not discern why. Was this coincidence, or was it what Reimu and Mirai told her about, the butterfly effect. She shook her head. It did not matter, what happens later on does.

"Yo transfer student." And there goes her peace and quite. True it was her fault, but still...

"What now?" she asked in an aggrevated tone. The blue haired girl and her green friend just giggled.

"Aaahhh... Don't worry Homura-chan! We just wanted to ask something about Reimu-sempai." Madoka assured something that got her attention.

"About what?"

"Do you know about the new transfer student in their class?" Homura shook her head in a negative while at the sme time, the words 'new transfer student' echoed in her head.

"Ah... you don't know?" Sayaka sounded disappointed. Whoever the transfer student was, her relationship with the miko must be big. "Anyways, the girl's name is Lamperouge, Vita; she has medium height, red haired, wears round glasses and has a body the gives Mami-san a run for her money and... nevermind. In any case rumor has it the she 'fought' with Reimu-sempai before and there were something else..."

"I believe the words shaking in fear were used. Ever since the conversation that revealed that info, everyone wanted to know. But Reimu-sempai is not budging and Vita-san..." Both Hitomi and Sayaka cringed, remebering the red head's frightening smile. Realising what they wanted Homura shook her head.

"Sorry. Despite my time with Reimu-sempai I do not know much about her. But she does share stories sometimes."

"Stories?" the gossips eyes lit up.

"Nothing much. Mostly it's about het life and work as a miko."

"""Really!""" the three of them answered, yes eveb Madoka. It seems the miko did not publitise her miko duties, even the mundane ones. It pretty told her that she was digging herself deeper. It was time for a hasty escape. Feigning to look at the time, the puella looked at three and apologized.

"Ah! Sorry. It's time for my visit to the infirmary." she told them. It was a valid excuse, despite getting better, Eirin advised her to check her health per day and have it recorded as proceedure to see if she got treated right. Thanks to that she visited the school infirmary daily and the actual Hagokoro Clinic at Sunday (something she did not like). The three blinked then looked at the time. This was the time she bolted, but before she could di so...

"Oh! I'm sorry Homura-chan! I did not notice!" Madoka apologized to her, meaning that it really was time. Homura could only blink to this, before shaking her head.

"Ah! Let's just go." The dark haired girl then thanked kami for giving her a break.

#0#

As they walked the glass corridors, Homura noted that Madoka looked fidgety. The girl keeps looking at her before muttering under her breath. She looked like she was gathering her courage for something...

'Ah! She's gonna confess her love to-'

Tha- nononononono... What in hell was she thinking! This was the second time.

"Ne... Homura-chan..."

"Yes."

"Have we... have we... met before?" Homura immediately froze. "I... had been thinking this ever since I saw you Homura-chan... I don't know why, but I feel like I met you before." Honestly, it was an innocent question. And honestly she asked this before...

'No. No she didn't. This is the first time she asked.'

This revelation stunned Homura. She fimally knew why Reimu was anxious, why Mirai was anxious... It was only today... It was actually today. It was why the words 'new transfer student' echoed upon her head. It was only today that she was supposed to come in. Only today was she supposed to meet...

Hey sempai was right. She was not aware enough, too focused. And she knew... she knew that it would cost her.

"No... You must... have imagined it."

#0#

As the day moved on, Homura's nerves got shot more. It was no wonder that she felt heavy feelings of deja vu. Why everything seemed so... familiar. But she couldn't do anything about it now. The only thing she could do is to move forward. But... she could only wonder what would happen now. She had already chased Kyubey from the rooftops to the mall, and the truth was she did not need to anymore. She had seen evidence of the local protectors bringing down Kyubey (she even saw him binded down by Mami's ribbons once), so that was no promblem. Same was with the witches that she or Mami could not reach. And thanks to that, she no idea what could happen. Even better...

"Well here we are!" She was with Sayaka and Madoka now. Not only that, Reimu, Mami, Mirai, Haruka and Vita trailed behind. For them, she and Madoka accompanied Sayaka to the record store. For their seniors, they were going to their beloved cake shop (at least for Mami and Mirai, Reimu as well, despite her insistance that she did not) to bond and for the two 'Geass Children' and one actual child of the 'Millenium Warlock' to catch up.

"This is where we split up. See you later Homura, Sayaka, Madoka."

"See you later." "Bye." "Uhn." "Ja ne!" The underclassmen watched their seniors for a while, laughing happily and poking each other as they left them.

"It's nice to have friends like that, isn't it?" Sayaka asked and was answered by a synchronous nod by the other girls. And with that, they went off; with Homura briefly wondering what would happen next. For she found that everything was not as it seemed.

#0#

Kai: Finally a very lengthy chapter!

Mami: If only if it wasn't the calm before the storm.

Reimu: The time is near!

Mirai: So get to it!

Kai: Yeah, yeah… at any rate see you at the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

Hakurei Honor Ch.13

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter, and yes, we get to see combat again.

Chapter 13: The Nightmare Begins: The Fated Encounter

It began akin something to tingling sensation, and then it became an itch and finally a pull. This was what both puella felt. And it was maddening. Homura kept twitching like mad, while Mami kept looking back from her seat. It was unavoidable and thus, both puella needed to leave.

#0#

For Homura's group, this wasn't easy. Despite the fact that both Sayaka and Madoka were well informed and both have encountered her in puella form already, they didn't go for it immediately. This was because Homura was wrong on one thing.

"A witch..." Homura muttered earning her shocked looks from the other girls with her. In fact Madoka almost dropped the headphones she was holding. 'It's' to be expected though.' Homura thought as she ignored (again, like that morning) her companions she felt the tug of her sou- no her 'transformation trinket' as Reimu had called it (oddly enough, they hadn't been able to give it a name yet). The two ignored girls on the other hand looked at each other before each taking one of Homura's shoulders and dragging her off.

"Miss transfer student! You're a puella?!" Sayaka practically shouted when they were able to drag the stoic girl far and secluded enough. Homura blinked in surprised before looking back and forth between her companions in cofusion.

"Don't you remember? You have encountered me before, and in bad terms no less. I even thought that your animosity to me was because of that." she told the blue haired girl, who gave her a confused look. Turning to Madoka, she found that the girl had the same look.

'Reimu-sempai said that o-my identity is safe.'

That's right. Reimu did tell her that. So it was possible that her sempai erased their memory of the ill meeting between her and these two. Even if was benificient, it incurred a problem. Nonetheless she knew that she owed her miko sempai more than ever.

"No matter. There is a witch in the mall. The question is if you'll come with me or if you'll go to the seniors and leave." Homura asked flatly. It was an odd question, especially for her since she was the one who said it. Normally she would just stay quite and left things to her sempai (i.e. Mami) and focused only on Madoka. It was unlike her.

'But this is what mahou shoujo do.'

Yes it was. But she only adhered... wait. That was it. She was experiencing something she never thought that she would feel again, and that was something she only felt on her earlier loops. Perhaps her association with Reimu-sempai who had a strong sense of honor and duty did this, then again so Mirai-sempai. Whatever the case was, it did not matter. She gave them a chance to accompany her despite the danger and it was up to them to decide if they wanted to go or not.

After a few minutes of deliberation, both girls nodded. And within minutes, they were on their way.

#0#

Mami's time was much easier. This is because despite Mami hiding the truth about the puella, witches and Kyubey to her friends; this did not mean that didn't. Reimu is a guardian and protector, Mirai is a 'devil child', Haruka was a 'Geass Child' (like the miko herself) and Vita was the daugther (adopted) of the 'Millenium Warlock' and thus was privy to all the details of what's truly going on in the world. So when Mami began lookong back as if expecting to find something, all four knew that their friend needed to go.

"Oi Tomoe! Is something wrong?!" Vita asked very crudely. Despite being raised by Lelouch, she wad still gruff at times (causing a lot of people to conclude that she's bipolar). Though now, she wasn't as volatile as she did back then. Mami looked so troubled that it was hard to deny everything. Fortunately, everyone with her understood her plight.

"I do not know what is wrong but if you need to leave, just say so."

"Haruka-san?"

"Even friends have secrets they hide from each other, but even some of those secrets can be shared and shouldered be others."

"Reimu..."

"So just go Mami. We won't think less of you. But know that we want to know what's going on, ok?"

"Mirai..." Mami was overwhelmed. She was incredibly lucky to have them, her friends. They gave her joy, respect, understanding... and most of all their friendship. She had been thinking on telling them a while now, and honestly she should have done so since the beginning. Stifling a tear, she stood from her seat, bowed and thanked them. After that, she abruptly left. The remaining four nodded and waited a few minutes before following.

#0#

The emergence of the witch's labyrinth was incredibly sudden. The two normals felt cold and frightened when it happened since it was the first time they were engulfed into a labyrinth. It was incredibly unlike the feeling of entering it. Homura on the other hand...

"It's a good thing that you decided to come with me..." she said as she grabbed her necklace and transformed. The gem on her hand glowed before evaporating into small motes of ligth and engulfed her, at the same time reality around her shattered like glass and its shards slamming into her small frame as the lights disappeared to reveal her outfit. It looked similar as her old one, except this one has long flaps of cloth like tails that extended fron her back, by her collar attached by a round metal object that also projected small jet black wings that molted feathers every minute that fade away before they hit the ground. She also had silver cufflinks adored with amethysts that glowed faintly. And her skirt had the numbers 00 stenciled on it. Dark lines also framed her dress and had hourglass designs on the lower parts of her dress. By the time the invisible shards of reality slammed into her, her shield then formed. It also looked different, it now had three circular layers with the outer layer darkest in color, the middle layer lighter in color with a gear-like outline design and the innermost part was the trusty hourglass she used most often. It was encased in a clear orb this time (which reminded Homura of her sempai's yin-yang orbs) and her shield this time was fastened to her arm with a large boxlike bracelet that looked remotely like a large storage case thay enabled her to draw her weapons and gave her enough room to use her weapons (this made her smile a bit). But the most important of all was the second shield on her right arm! This meant that her power increased thanks to her 'treatment'! Now she felt that she really owed her sempai this time. Though admittedly the return of wearing her glasses in puella form was jarring a little bit... ahh... no matter.

"Are you ready?" She asked her awestruck compatriots. Who could blame them, Homura's transfomation were more the traditional flashy transformations they showed on magical girl anime! This left them spechless leaving them to only nod in affirmation. Nodding herself, she went forward with Sayaka and Madoka following. Later on Mami followed as well.

#0#

The four seniors of Mitakahara walked lesiurely as they followed Mami to her destination; albeit slowly so they would not warrant attention. Until the world changed that is. As the surroundings twisted and the atmosphere began to strain, the four girls each went to a battle stance. Reimu stretched her arms and put them forward, Mirai held up her peculiar looking pink colored gun, Vita went ahead and transformed into her magical girl form or one could say activating her device: Graf Eisen and finally Haruka pulled out a pack of tarot cards she nervously shuffled.

"It's been a while since I fought in this kind of battle." the girl told her friends truthfully, her nervousness obvious from her tone. "I'm mainly a healer as well..."

"Ah! Don't worry; I'll protect you when you get into a pinch. Besides we are splitting up and I'm sure Graf Eisen and I could manage even if you don't fight." Vita told her.

"That's kinda insulting." Mirai said to her fellow red head while Haruka shook her head.

"Its fine Mirai." the girl defended Vita "I know my strenghts and my weaknesses. And I know well that I'm a healer first before a fighter."

"Kinda like Shamal nee-san." Vita acknowledge in which Reimu nodded as well.

Reimu began to speak but stopped when the witche's barrier fully formed. And like Mami, Sayaka and Madoka before, the four girls were now treated to large expanses of long bridgeways, stairs and hallways adorned with various flowers, mostly roses and the surreal multicolor void that formed the horizon. But the most important thing was the large array of mustaciod familiars that surrounded them. And like back then they wielded various deadly gardening tools.

"They look like the Pringles mascot!"

"I know! It makes me hungry too!"

The miko and the blonde could only groan at the two redheads before the battle began in earnest.

#0#

Mami grunted in annoyance as she shot another familiar in the face. The whole lot of them was preventing her from moving forward, annoying her greatly. And if her senses were any indication, her two juniors were just beyond where she was. The only good thing was, according to the same senses is that another puella was nearby and most probably with them. But the question was: where was Homura? Was she the puella with Sayaka and Madoka? Or did she leave the building before this disaster began? Or... a traitorous thought entered her head. That the other girl might've died. Hoping for either two not the latter, Mami began to concentrate on getting a breakthrough. But if the large wall of the same garden weilding mustaciode familiars she had already encountered was any indication, then it wouldn't be for a while. She knew something like this would happen. Ever since the fight with the samurai kaijin, she knew that she wasn't able to truly finish the master of these familiars, the witch that created this labyrinth. And it's very troubling. Witches employ nothing more than animalistic instinct than true intelligence. However, as she shot, dodged, jumped, evaded, clubbed and tore each familiar, she knew this was not so. In fact, if they just rushed her then this would be easy despite their numbers, but no. They attacked in droves, making lethal attacks while makjng sure that they did not hit each other at the same time. It does not help that they carried weapons that could easily disembowel her if she wasn't careful! And so she continued to weave through the mass with the same caution and skill she had shown when she first fought the things. Dodging another scythe wielder the blonde puella punted it with a musket before flipping over to dodge another scissor weilder and shot it. Twirling upside down in mid air she produced two more muskets and blocked a particular pincer attack, then promptly shot those two as well before throwing her spent muskets knocking down a few more foes. Stretching her arm to touch the floor, she pushed down to launch herself once more. Upon getting higher than her previous jump she is then assaulted by aerial familiars. As one drew close, this one carrying a rake, it swumg it's weapon attempting to club her. In retaliation Mami spun to dodge the weapon, and then as it missed, wrapped her leg around it and pried it off. She then using that, she spun on it delivering a devastating kick that knocked her opponent away crashing unceremoniosly into one of its fellow familiars. She then freed her leg from the rake and used it as a makeshift plaform kicking off from it, giving her a very small amount of height and into the sights of another familiar. That one instantly slashed forward with the scythe it carried but missed as Mami bloked the weapon's shaft with her right arm and nudging it to her right side. Then still using the same arm she punched the familiar hard, knocking it a step back. This was then knockedout as Mami's sleves puffed and threw out a hand gun which flew into said familiar's face. Grabbing the gun she shot down on the ground by the extremities of the amassed familiars, while kicking away another attempt at cleaving her in twain. Bullets out, she threw the spent gun into another familiar just a few ways below her stunning it, before using it as an inpromptu platform and gaining height once more. Now high enough and far from the reach of the aerial familiars, spun and looked down at familiars that waited for her to get down, probably to swarm her again. She didn't give them the opportunity. With a snap of her fingers, all the bullet holes she made glowed a golden color before shooting our large yellow ribbons than promptly cleaved, smashed and smothered all of her opponents that included the flying ones. As she landed, she thanked kami that they fought in a large domed arena like location beforw turning around and ran forward, not bothering if she killed all of her opponents or not.

#0#

Even with two civvies in tow, Homura had an easier time than Mami did. It was because for some reason, most likely due to her 'upgrades' all of her guns had infinte ammo. This led to her, carrying nothing but a large belt fed gatling gun (which Sayaka and Madoka wondered how in hell she could lift the large metal monstrocity while dismissing the fact that she pulled it out of nowhere) wherein the belt easily connected to her shield's 'pocket'. Thanks to this, each and every familiqr they encountered is promptly mowed down. This made every encounter trivial. It also helped that she was now a proper mahou shoujo and not a puella, in which she could use her ability with impuny. Heck, the only reason she didn't do so was fatigue! Still, she didn't need it anyways.

"There are a lot of them than before!" Sayaka exclaimed as Homura shredded a new wave of familiars. "This is much more ridiculous than the last time!" Homura stayed quite. They didn't do much the last time since all familiars bum rushed the trio when they entered the barrier, but knew that was true. When one compared the last encounter, the number of familiars has increased ten fold. Gritting her teeth she swung the Gatling gun to her left smacking a particular foe that had snuck up on them. She then shredded the thing into Swiss cheese.

"It matters not. We need to get to the witch's lair. For this is not a very defencible position." she told them. As the horde of opponents kept coming from all directions, though thankfully they didn't target the other two. "Are you two alright?" Both girls nod, and she nods as well in response. "Let's move then."

They began to run again. Homura leading them as she felt witch in the distance. Shredding another group of familiars that decided to block them, Homura grunted in annoyance. The witch was not far, but this witch's labyrinth was pretty literal. Each path, whether it is a bridgeway, hallway, open space or stairway led to more paths, turns and even dead ends. Navigation thus became increasingly difficult as paths diverge in no particular order and no particular paths made people continue to guess and ponder. It was a frustrating endeavor. Coming into another corner they were greeted by another wave of familiars. Wasting not even a second, Homura revved the Gatling gun and made short work of them.

"Homura! Behind!" Reacting to Madoka's warning she quickly dashed from her position, passed Sayaka and Madoka and then proceeded to shred the group that came behind them. Unfortunately...

"Ack! We're surrounded!" the blue haired girl muttered in fright as she backed into Homura with Madoka doing the same. It did not help that the wave Homura gunned continued to rush them infinitely. Homura tsked before grabbing a grenade from her shield, biting the pin she threw it backwards detonating the mass of familiars back there.

"There's still more! Lot's more!" Sayaka shouted in panic. The dark haired puella growled in annoyance.

"Here!" she shouted before dropping more grenades.

"Wha!"

"Pull the pin and throw! Continue to do so til' all of them are gone!"

"B-bu-bu-"

"NO BUTS!" So they did. Sounds of flames resounded around them. Sayaka kept throwing grenades that Madoka picked up from Homura, while said girl kept gunning down the foes in front of her. By this time all three are slowly getting tired, and Homura realized that her bullets came from her magic which slowly drained her. It was not noticeable at first, but she the slow fatigue she felt gotta come from somewhere. She cursed herself for being trigger happy. Still it kept them alive so that's fine for now. But it looks like she needed to train again, just like back then. Finally after a few more minutes of surviving, help finally came. Mami came. Like a golden light soaring from the sky she began to shoot down the familiars surrounding her juniors. Rifles in hand with the bayonets gleaming in the odd light, all her shots turned into deadly ribbons slicing in twain any and all of her junior's assailants. The trio relaxed as she came, especially Homura who has been panting heavily. Another realization came to her as they were fighting. She only carried ten grenades, but she had dropped more than that number. In fact Madoka still held six and Sayaka five. And it's been a while since she started dropping grenades, so it was the only other solution. Still, it was good. It meant that she did not need to steal from the local military warehouse anymore. Still it was not the time.

"You're timing is impeccable sempai." she said flatly. Mami did not mind, and shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry... these guys..." she said pointong at the burning forms of the familiars."...have ambushed me in one of the larger areas. There's a ton of them and it seems they really did not like me... or from the looks of it, tou too Homura." The dark haired girl nods and thanked her.

"But we need to hurry. We might not survive if they keep at it." Homura told her sempai, and thankfully she agreed. All four of them turned at the hallway they found themselves and the trio first there found a path that was not there before.

"It looks like an invite." The blonde puella said, eyeing the pathway suspiciously.

"And we have no time for rest and plesantries either." Homura said, readying her gatling gun.

"Girls, looks like Homura gave you arms. Be careful though." She theb turned to Homura. "Shall we?"

Homura nods while the two normals gulped. The quartet then lowly made their way inside. Where the witch was waiting...

#0#

Kai: Whew this chapter is done!

Vita: We're not fighting yet?

Kai: That's the next chapter along with witch battle.

Reimu: So get to it.

Mirai: Yeah we're getting antsy.

Kai: Yeah, yeah... Please read and review.

Haruka: And see you at the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Hakurei Honor Chapter.14

Author's Notes: Slow slow slow… what the heck here's the chapter!

Chapter 14: The Nightmare Begins: Witch Battle

Vita swung Graf Eisen with impuny as she crushed several more familiars that surrounded them. Haruka on the other hand drew a tarot card from her pack and held it upward using her right hand then with her left she slammed it to the back of the card with it pointing sideways. The card emitted a dim light before a dark mist spewed forth and began to immediately vaporize all it touches. Currently, there were only two of them as they parted ways when they were accosted with this wave of familiars, in with the two: Vita and Haruka volunteered to stay behind and fight. And it was good decision too as the familiars was keen on stopping them as promptly demonstrated when they tried to rush the ones who went forward. However, if one looked closely this would looked bad as the two is outnumbered considerably. Fortunately both were powerful and skilled in their own right. And against simple enemies... one needed no worries.

"Ano... normally I would be worried since I'm no frontline fighter but..." Haruka paused as she got another card and with it made a large wave of heat that immolated everything in range. "...surprisingly weak."

"I know!" Vita exclaimed as she waved her left arm to summon several midsized black spiked balls in which she then used her hammer-like device to propel them into enemy lines wherein them promptly blew up in mad incendiary fury. "Not even their numbers are helping them!"

"And to think they brought... weapons..." A large hurricane shredded another group of familiars.

"Weapons?! They`re frickin gardening tools." The hammer enlarging into giant size and flattening several more familiars.

"Uhm! They`re still using it as weapons." A Giant earthquake kills several more.

"Still... I wonder where they get them." More squashed familiars.

"I dunno? Maybe just here in this... umm... witch labyrinth?" Thousands of blades rain down. "I mean it`s kinda a mystery dungeon."

"Oh! Oh! ~ do you think we can find treasure?" More exploding spike balls.

"You do know we have to follow Reimu and Mirai, right?"

"Drat!"

#0#

Stab, shoot, dodge, stab, make way, rest, jump, rush, shoot, shoot, slash... Mami dictated in her head as she continued the deadly dance she and underclassman Homura had initiated with the witch. The fight was not going too well. The witch, whom a copy (she thought) had effortless destroyed is fast. It dodged the majority of the attacks they made. And that included whatever Homura made that cause to shout "It can outrun explosions!" and "Sticking C4 is not working either!" (a statement that made Mami`s brow rise [and the two other girls in the area to stare]. Then again it made sense since the girl used a large Gatling gun, grenades and as of present dual wielded two sub machine guns). Though it made her wonder when did the other mahou shoujo have the time to plant said bomb. Still, what mattered was that they damage the agile witch. Easier said than done.

Sayaka and Madoka stood helplessly as their senior and classmate struggle against the fast witch. A witch that looked similar to the one that led to an ambush... An ambush that almost took their sempai`s life and... Probably their own. This frightens Sayaka to no end. But...

"T-t-they t-they`ll be... okay... right... Sayaka?!" Madoka asked, as she trembled as she watched the golden haired mahou shoujo jump forward to slash with one of her bayonets. Only to dodge to the side as a long whip of thorns came her way. She wasn`t successful as it grazed her side and would`ve slice her into pieces if not for Homura`s timely intervention. This however made her the target of the witch`s ire as dozens of thorns tried to wrap her in their deadly embrace. She, of course, evaded as she did by disappearing and reappearing someplace else, as if teleporting. Appearing beside her target and angrily threw grenades at it. The witch, much to the black haired mahou shoujo`s chagrin had deftly dodged again, this however thankfully leads to it taking a glancing hit from one of Mami`s ribbons, followed by the girl herself. Bayonets glowing with energy, Mami intending to finish the fight in one blow swung her rifles horizontally, her beam blades cutting through the walls as it made its way to slice the witch in twain...

""""WHAT!""""

Only to her and everybody else shock when the witch dodged the deathblow by seemingly `jumping` and floating out of harm's way. And as if telling them that `playtime is over` it emitted an angry cry. In response to this, their environs shook violently and after a minute or so the familiars came.

"Oh! That`s just cheating!" Mami muttered angrily.

#0#

They were many and their numbers never did falter. These hordes of familiars could overwhelm anyone, as their numerical could vastly outclass even the mighty. Too bad they were up against "The shrine maiden of paradise" Hakurei, Reimu. To the miko, the familiars were nothing but dirt. They were just there to be stepped on.

"Pathetic insects. You truly want to be crushed?" The familiars' response to was to send more of their number at her.

"Fine." the miko said in finality. Drawing an ofuda from her sleeve and charged it with divine energy. "Dream Sign: Evil Sealing Circle!" There were two versions of this spell. One was Reimu spreading her ofuda's in true spell card fashion in a wheel like pattern (Kai: it looks like a wheel to me, Reimu: Shush you.) and the other was a non-focused area attack. This was the latter. As the ofuda exploded outward with great intensity washing the surrounding area with bright light (actually divine energy) that continued onwards from there. It surged brightly as it slowly bathed the entire labyrinth with its glow. It was no surprise after all. Reimu has always been powerful and only grew stronger (and lovelier/prettier/cuter/sexier etc... as per her clan`s standards) as the years went by. And now, without the restriction of the spell card rules, it is felt to great effect...

"Showoff..." the red head muttered accusingly at her companion. Her mount, a strange pink beast (presumably a griffon) snickered.

#0#

"Oi... that Reimu." Vita said while shaking her head. Just a while ago, both she and Haruka were still fighting fiercely against a new batch of familiars when a wave of light enveloped them and their foes. They were fine as the light did nothing to them, the familiars however...

"That... was excessive..."

"Sheez... Reimu that was overkill."

#0#

"Wha?" Sayaka gasped as the light passed them.

"What was that!" Madoka shouted in surprise.

"I don't know but... whoa!"

"But?... huh?" All the summoned familiars were gone.

#0#

Mami groaned in pain. The fight was definitely not going for them. Not only was the witch ridiculously fast, but she was now backed up by several dozen familiars. And it was taking its toll on both her and Homura. Said girl had enough. Readying her time stop ability, she was about to bomb every familiar in the room when a strange thing happened. A bright light engulfed them for a moment and in that instant every familiar in the room was vaporized and the witch was thrown back solidly into wall as it wailed in pain.

"Good job Homura!" her blonde sempai congratulated as she jumped to her side. "Whatever you do did the trick!"

"Ah... I..."

"Homura?"

"That... that wasn`t me."

"Eh?"

#0#

Kyubey threaded the labyrinth slowly. He/she was amazed as he/she traveled the labyrinth. He did not know what happened to the first body that came to this very same labyrinth but he/she knew that the witch of this labyrinth was already defeated and such; the labyrinth he/she is in should not exist any longer. All in all, it fascinated him. Turning at the next corner...

"This is al- wait?! What is- Uuouuouggghhhhhhhh!"

#0#

At the nearby town of Kasamino, Kyubey blinked wondering what had happened to one of his/her bodies when his/her red head companion picked him/her up by the scruff of his/her neck. The girl shook him/her violently out of frustration.

#0#

At the epicenter of all of this the miko landed softly and paused for a moment.

"Ahh... I think I overdid it." she finally said.

"Ya think?!" Mirai shook her head. It did not matter anyways. Reimu`s `Evil Sealing Circle` was like that always, the fact that Reimu`s repertoire of spells/techniques was like that. Thanks to most of the trouble in Gensokyo involve massive amount of mooks, elite mooks and various red shirts the miko made use of crowd clearing moves and powerful knockout (in Gensokyo at least) attacks. This is because Reimu`s strategy in dealing with them is go for the hearth. Thanks to the simplicity of the problems there, it always works. And that made all other resident `problem solvers` of Gensokyo follow suit. Of course this led to the saying that "If you make trouble in Gensokyo, the red and white will come and whack you upside the head (with her fists/gohei/yin-yang orb... or in the hell raven`s case: a bus stop sign (conjured by the `Youkai of Boundaries` of course))." Still it showed how blunt the miko was (and still is) and how different she treats the problems of the `outside world` since she knows how complicated they can be. Still it was not the time.

"Hey Reimu." Mirai asked her compatriot that slowly floated up. "Do you think that was enough?"

"For what? Of disposing the `witch`?" her friend nodded. "Then the answer is no."

"Then how? I mean..." the miko halted her friend and continued.

"Yes, the power of my attack was powerful. Yes, without the spell card rule restriction and the abundance of raw mana the power my spell had increase a hundredfold. But the fact that it`s a selective area of effect crowd clearing move that targets lesser beings. True it can damage the `witch` and the like (i.e. my targets) but it won`t take them down, in fact it only infuriates them."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes Mirai. If anyone is fighting the witch right now, I just made it worse for them."

#0#

And it did. With a murderous and angry wail the witch resumed its assault, ending the brief respite the two mahou shoujo got from Reimu`s sudden attack (not that they knew that). Sprouting more thorny vines from its body speared them in multiple directions not caring if it hit either girl. Not that it mattered as the vines which quickly regenerated hindered the movements of the two and gave them little area to maneuver. Then from its head shot forth what looked like paper roses (complete with stems) at high speeds that threatened to tear either girl into shreds as noted how deep they embedded themselves when they hit the floor of the place. And if that was bad enough, like the unrelenting they is, the familiars came. And this time the two active combatants were the only targets.

"Tch. They`re targeting Madoka and Sayaka as well!" Homura shouted as dodged a blast of flame a flame thrower toting familiar generated. Pulling three more grenades from her left shield (she has two now), she threw them overhead and on top of a group of familiars incinerating them along with a few vines. To her annoyance, the vines regenerated so fast that it looked like they weren`t affected. Adding insult to injury was the number of familiars which replaced the fallen was twice as many, increasing their number instead of decreasing them!

"This is seriously bad. I can protect them with my ribbons but..." The blonde winced as her cheek bled from a glancing blow. The girl then executed several back flips and a backward spinning jump (to avoid one of the vines in her way) as the familiars fell back and the witch concentrated on her. The barrage was lengthy and with both familiars and vines hindering her, it became difficult to dodge. She was thankful that she still could, but these feats were taxing and she knew that exhaustion would soon take its toll. "We need finish this now! Least we both fall!"

"I know but…" Homura dodged as she was now the one the witch was targeting. To the stoic girl (well she's stoic now) this was horrifying. Witches we're nothing but animalistic abominations that had little shred of intelligence. This witch however was highly intelligent, can plan and seemed to know how to use its abilities to the fullest. Worse was that she saw that Mami's protective ribbons surround Madoka and Sayaka will not last long. In fact, the blonde had replaced it thrice over the course of the battle and the way she stares warily at her hat (her soul gem was dimming fast) was not very assuring. "I will go on the defensive. Please take care of the two."

"Are you-" Mami began to ask before seeing the determined look the girl had. And it's not like she could argue either. She knew that she will not last any longer and will be forced to stay in that position soon. However, it did not sate the fact that what the other mahou shoujo would be put through. The witch was tough with both of them fighting, how harder would it get if there's only one of them fighting? "Alright. Remember to be careful. For I'll rush the witch if you ever fall." The other girl nodded and both separated ways. She (Mami) heading to Madoka and Sayaka's position and Homura straight for the witch. This was a bad maneuver.

With only one combatant fighting it, the witch focused all of its attacks on Homura, preventing her from using her time stop abilities. The vines actively hunted her as well, constantly getting in the way, trying/grabbing her and viciously lashing out to wound her. Within minutes Homura's body was bleeding badly, with various cuts of all sizes. Mami seeing this, tried to help but the familiars rushed her. The blonde by then had no choice but to fight back, hoping Homura is okay and if the familiars won't attack her charges. She was wrong. These fellas were too savvy, attacking the protective barrier Mami made. This elicited screams from the two non-combatants distracting the two mahout shoujos even further. Until…

""Homura/Mami!""

Both girls scream as they were suddenly grabbed by the vines and were beginning to be crushed as they were constricted by it. From behind the enclosure of ribbons, Madoka and Sayaka watched in horror as both of their friends/protectors were being crushed while they watched. As insulting them further' the familiars began something akin to a dance while chanting and ominous tune as they roamed around the area. Madoka cried for them, Sayaka prayed for a miracle… apparently some god heard her.

"Honestly… you are the most annoying pest I have ever encountered."

And in a few moments a wave of light red motes of lights and gleaming ofudas soared through the air and began to wreck havoc. The vines dissolved, the familiars destroyed and the witch slammed once more into wall in obvious pain. And as the light show finished a familiar figure steeped out of the entryway where the four girls came from.

"Insolent creature! I! The shrine maiden protector of Mitakahara Hakurei Reimu will be your next opponent!"

#0#

Kai: And there you have it!

Mami: We got beat!

Homura: Rather easily…

Mami: Not that easily. Though from what I recall this witch wasn't much of a threat!

Kai: Well I upgraded her into one. What? We're you hoping another easy win like episode 2.

Mami: This is your entire fault Homura!

Homura: *sulks away*

Reimu: Well I'm here now, so let the beating begin!

Kai: I know… well next chapter is a curb stomp battle!

Madoka & Sayaka: See ya then!


	16. Chapter 15

Hakurei Honor Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Arrrgghhh! (the sound effect of an author that is angry at update failures)

Chapter 15: The Nightmare Begins: Miko vs. Witch, A Minute Kill

The miko smirked as she floated in the air as she looked at how godsmacked her friends (minus Homura who retained her stoic bored look) were as she blasted the witch with her spell card. Turning to the mahou shoujous she then said:

"As a maiden of the Hakurei... my duty is my honor. It knows no bounds." Reimu said to the still surprised Mami and the stoic Homura. Turning away she continued "Have I not stated this before Mami? I have said this to you a thousand times. Believe in me I have said... and now... I hope you do." Now with her back completely turned she moved onward determined to crush the suffering creature in front of her.

"Alright witch... Let's dance!"

#0#

Four girls were frozen in place as a familiar miko hovered in of them were shocked to the core while one of them was surprised that the miko interfered. At least she knew now, who sent off that wave a while ago. On the other side of things, the other three had different things going in their minds. Firstly is the fact that their senior/best friend was no means a mahou shoujo. After all she still wore her Mitakahara middle school uniform on. To Mami...

"I should... should have believed her... She never did lie..." the blonde gasped out in wonder as her best friend began to rip the witch a new one.

"Mami-san, what do you mean?" Madoka asked her enraptured senior. Sayaka was interested in this as well, judging from the way she stared anticipatingly at the blonde, as if saying 'Tell us! Tell us NOW!'.

"Reimu is a miko. She has told to me this for a very long time. She often said that she had to deal with a lot of 'the world's crap that people doesn't see' for a very long time. When I said she's melodramatic, seeing that miko don't do much, she chewed me off, then gone on a spiel on how bad her work was. To me, it sounded like she read too much manga and watched too many animes. I mean despite being a mahou shoujo it's hard for me to believe the things she said. They sounded too much to be fiction, since I always thought that the youkai and other folklore were cause by mahou shoujo and the witches. Later on I thought they were the various mutant kaijin that riders fought... But later on, more and more urban legends and and phenomena kept circulating, each with their own very real evidence. However, it was still hard for me to believe Reimu despite her insistence, she is after all... somewhat... ummm... how do I say this... smug (Kai: Sorry Reimu, no one can deny this fact. Reimu: *grumbles*). It was very difficult to believe her... but now..." she stared at her miko best friend who had no trouble beating the witch and a legion of familiars that spawned without trouble.

"She's unbelievable!" Sayaka remarked, unable to hold the admiration any longer.

'Yes, she is.' "She is... isn't she?" Homura said to them, walking slowly forward to their location.

"You... knew...?" Mami spoke, sounding a bit hurt that her kohai knew this... well Reimu did tell her...

"By accident. I had an... altercation with her... and..." Homura shook her head. "She beat me to the ground... flat... within seconds... very... humiliatingly..." she spoke her face flushing in embarrassment as she admitted it.

"You fought her!" the other three shouted in unison. Homura nodded meekly. The two other girls began interrogating their friend while Mami turned and watched Reimu once more.

#0#

"Annoying pests!" Reimu shouted as she continued to blast away at the ever spawning familiars the witch beset upon her. In all honesty, the large number of foes did nothing but irritate her. Heck, if it wasn't for the fact that she was incredibly used to this kind of fight, she would've done something stupid and impulsive. Thankfully she was taught better than that. She was ingrained with this things when her mother told her so and further expiated upon Lelouch's teachings. It did not deter Reimu's anger at her opponent her hands forward ofudas began to fly off from her sleeves in glowing red lights and began disintegrating every familiar it hit. The she flew to the left as the witch shot out more vines to impale her. The miko snorted as she continued to strafe at the witch shooting danmaku at it was a miserable affair. To Mami and Homura, the witch was a grave threat, to Reimu on the other hand.

"Stage 4 boss..."

The girl muttered before stopping her flight and extended her hands sideways. With that action two orbs of light appeared by her hands and in a few seconds a familair black and white orb appeared by her sides. She wasted no more time, because no more time needed to be wasted. After all to her, the witch was nothing but a distraction.

"MUSOU TENSEI/ FANTASY HEAVEN!"

#0#

The four observers already had thier jaws drop upon Reimu's entrance. Reimu upon the power of overkill had tired of her opponent (heck it was just a few minutes) and released and attack that completely curb stomped the poor witch. Heck all they saw is bright pinkish light... Then again what else can they see, the whole battlefield was filled with it. Bracing themselves, the light grew brighter and brighter... and then.

Gone.

The witch, the familiars, the barrier... everything was gone. They found themselves at a familiar abandoned part of the mall (which still had the damage that was caused by Reimu and Homura before) wherein a familiar miko still had her back turned. All four besides knowing it was over held their breath, until the miko slowly lifted her right arm and gave a thumbs up. The juniors could not help but cheer and the two mahou shoujou to smile (Homura less so). Until Mami's face reverted to a frown. 'Everything... everything will be complicated now...' the blonde thought bitterly.

#0#

Kai: Hey! Here's the new chapter!

Reimu: That was easy.

Kai: What do you expect! Come on!

Reimu: Just make sure the next fight is much more worthwhile.

Kai: Yeah, yeah… Well see ya on the next chapter!

Reimu: And don't forget to donate.


End file.
